Story: an outsider
by Titus Von Hussar
Summary: First doing stories on this website , so thing might be quirky .a shout out to SingleYandereMale, i went to his discord serve to get his permission to write a fanfic within his own "ice prince son of esdeath" , he's nice and polite. I'll write and react according to future chapter publishing of Singleyanderemale and try not to " step into the spotlight" or push my bounds enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Story: An Outsider

Description : a man who's heritage and beliefs not native within land that is know as "the empire" but ties of a sense duty and beliefs bounds him in the southern western corner that borders the empire, on the mountain ranges where wild beasts stalk within the lonely mountains, clad in armor and armed like warriors from lands that are far far away and deeds that are like the myths of old . akame ga kill fanfic that's inhabiting "ice prince,son of esdeath"( another fanfic) written by singleyanderemale

CHAPTER 1 : The Mountain Trail Escort

~ inhales and exhales~ I stand posted, breathing in and out the cool and moistened air , it is early morning, there is light but the sun has yet to rise above the horizon. I take another breath feeling the cool flowing into lungs and coming out as hot mist blowing out from the small gaps of my helm and bevor , my shoulders are lax and my hands rest on the pummel of my sword it's length reach from the bottom of my sabatons to the center of my chest . Near to my right is lies a simple but rugged log house that shelters me from weather and the wild when am in need of rest with a firepit a front of it, smouldering from last night and to my immediate front is the wilderness, the forest . The cold morning mist creeps and hangs low to the ground as it moves between the trees, the birds starts chirping meaning the forest is now awake. As I stand watch time passes on while the forest sings and smells fresh of life but I remain vigilant for what lingers and roam in these mountains . Form what I can see , judging the position the sun rest it is high noon, morning was peaceful it is always good when the day start out easy, this makes my smile under my helm but as I smile I hear people out in distance and they are approaching by the sound of it.

When the group of people came into view my initial guess on number and composition where , no more the 12 people with a pair of horses carrying goods and provision , 2 pairs of children , late teens and young adults make an majority of the group while the older and mature adults are minority and the number on gender are at odds. One of the youths raised their hand n waved in a friendly gesture , I raised one hand above my head to return the gesture and return it to the pummel of my sword , they reach talking distance and an young adult approaches me he greets me in a friendly manner I nodded my head as my way of saying hello , the boy examined me for a brief moment as his friendly posture grew " I can't believe it , the rumors are true you're the man of metal! The man who provides passage across the southern mountains to cross the border , there a chance we can put the empire behind us ! " the young man cheer.

I mentally grunt at the unnecessary enthusiasm but can't help to straighten my shoulders in a bit of pride but the young man`s tone switched from happy to curious "you will provide passage right? Regardless if they're Imperial or revolutionary soldiers, me and my friends are willing to exchange gold to~" I nodded and try to speak in their native tongue though my vocabulary is limited and not very fluent " help, I will, gold no use of" I spoken with a very noticeable accent. I look at the young man helping the idea got across and it would appear so but reading from his face he's at a bit of odds " sure ,I'll just pass the word to my friends " I'd smile as heads back to his group but gaze also shifted towards the more older members. The majority of group give their approve and cheers amongst themselves but some of the elders look to be more reserved but it mattered not for I now have duty to for fill. When come I back from my cabin, packing things , I look towards the group I'll be guiding across the mountain leading the border and then look behind me , the start of their journey and duty , it was two stone walls with a long deep path broad enough for three men walking shoulder to shoulder , I will some admit sometimes it gives off an eerie atmosphere but it will the least of our worries shorty.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: the mountain trail escort part 2

The soil has taken to rocky dirt texture on the beaten path, air is warm and dry with a gentle breeze of wind, woods are playing the tones of life. We've marched for about an hour, my sabatons rattle in tempo with my steps as the rocks n bubbles crunch and the soil shifts beneath my feet, about five paces back is the group of travelers and to my left is the young man that requested my services as a guide, in the corner of my visor I see him looking back at his group, they have been awfully chatty so far on this trip, I don't mind it in fact talking to them in their language would do me some good. My eyes glanced towards the young man and it would seem there's an of unease between us if i where to go by his facial expression, I decided to initiate a converse "name" I spoke however my sudden attempt on vocal dialog procured an undesired reaction. The young man jump like a cat scared out of its own skin but it made me chuckle that I have no control over , I began the process of getting fresh air into my lungs as the young man begins to speak " sorry , uhhh…. What was it you've said?" he asked and so I've repeated the request " well , my friends call me kini " he answered, I hum in thought , it sounds simple but when I put it into practice it`s not as it sounds " keney?" He gestures a no, " kenney " ." no, but close " he answered but I feel frustration seeping into my being " Kenny" I look towards him in hopes of getting it right " good enough" kenny smiled with approval and relief washes over me like in a body of ocean water "So what's you name" kenny asked , a question few bothered ask, in the past most of the time I'll be an open ear willing to hear , folks tell me of their dark tales from the struggles living a village, fruitless loyalty for a governing body and to the hopeless of resistances. The People living in this region are going through some dark times indeed but I digress "Fortuna Von Respicens" I spoke fluently "Ehhhh!, what kind of name is that?!"

My feet stops cold still, left hand grips the handle of my sword that of a leg vice, I look towards kenny with great offence, with my free hand I'd grab the man by the collar of the clothes he Wares . He apologizes greatly and that my name was unexpected, he didn't mean any offence just that the words I've spoken were best describe as, alien . I exhaled and lowered my gazed , letting my thoughts catching up with my actions, I am being a fool , a hypocrite in the making , if he didn't take a offence for when butchering his native tong then by means I've no right to take offence either. " forgive , forgiven " was all id said as my grasp on kenny soften if I had better understanding in their language I would've said it better. I hear Kenny's name being call back to his group , as he answers the call my head hangs lightly low…..feeling like an arse.

Most of the day pasted with no worth mention and in my opinion that is both good and bad, one can't help but ask if wild predators aren't around, why is it so?. The sky painted in dull orange as the sun begins to set , soil texture began to change as well from rocky dirty to enrich soil with moisture giving the soil a mush characteristic, leave prints where we've marched , the air started to cool . I've search, searching, ravaging through foliage looking for a land mark that I left, eventually I found it . A small tower of slabs of stones and rock stacking atop each other. Kenny look at me with confusion standing besides his friends with tired faces as I smile at them behind my bevor " so…. What dose it mean it?" kenny asked me " house" I replied And like a chain reaction I saw the tired faces being swapped out with smiles, nothing more was needed to say and so I jug with quick haste , others fellow suit as the blue color take over the dull orange, securing it's celestial throne in the night sky." This, this is a house?" kenny asked currently in a suspension of disbelief, my smiled grew bigger as my hands balled up and rest on the my hips with a sense of pride when we arrived our destination, kenny having difficulty with words " so…. by house, you been meaning tell us that it was , all this time…. A FUCKING CAVE!". **GLASS SHATTER **Someone please help me for I fear that my arms have fallen out of place. Judging by kenny tone and posture he disapproves for I don't know the word kenny used to describe my house " house" I responded gestured a box shape and then acting like was I opening a door, kenny toke immediate response " no! That dosent even look remotely like a house!" kenny was about to use my gestures tell the difference a house and whatever word that I fail to comprehend that kenny use enthusiastically but an older man intervene by barking off something and entering the house, brushing green vines out of way . The depth of the house is good , kept us clear from water when ever if it rained. At first I wasn't sure if the 2 horses when able to get inside when 12 people, including me where inside, a tight pack but something to work around. A small fire was made from a woodpile stash made from the previous trip here when I was bringing another group through here. One of things I looked forward too on this trip is eat and rest by the fire, however I was positioned out side the circle near the entrance , removed my bevor but my helm stayed as i chow down salted cured meat savoring the strong salt after taste it give along with hydrated bread, personal opinion it's not good by it self.

I turned to look behind me , lower half of my face illuminated the fire, feeling its warmth touching my face like a warm smooth hand brushing it. Tidied up my food and my bevor back on the night was still young and so this band of people I guide across these mountains decide to pass the exchange tales amongst themselves , another one that I look forward to, be it as it may be a vain attempt but watch n listen very intensely. I hope to glean bit and pieces of their native language. In my observation there two words always popping up over n over again that it didn't take long for me understand , empire and revolution. Be it the first or the latter , three strong emotions show themselves, fear, anger and dread , judging the tones and posture compare I've seen in past ,things might've not gotten better. There's more to it though and I believe this what the differential is between those apart of the empire and those from the revolution and that two more words . One I have confidence in grasping it though not one hundred percent certain that would be correct . Night attack if I said it right in their tongue but two different reactions accord 1 . A spark of hope but was blown out like candle 2. Anger with a pinch of hatred but relive like threat a passing away then there second word I have no clue how it is pronounce but it has `is` in it 1. Fear and anger , the end but defiant to the end 2. Dread and fear Ill fate but unknown .

There's an od occurrence When second word is mentioned , like magical odd , a cold atmosphere washes over all who hear the afro mention word even here in a house or what ever kenny calls it, shelted from the elements with a fire going , make the hair the back of my neck stand tall but then again am near entrance to start with. My thoughts begins to wonder off for bit and short interrupted by acts of aggression happening at fire two men, one aged and the other still in youth, the crowd surprised possibly shock even judging the lack of response , springing into I rush towards them both got themselves binned up , both of my metal gauntlet hands shoots towards the brawlers reach their mark and with my thumbs and index fingers I squeeze and twist with my hands and push down to my waist line both men yelp and howl in pain as their ears being tortured. The young to my right kneels taping my arm in quick succession singling his yield, to my right I saw a gleaming light , shooting upwards towards my cuirass, muscle memory takes over, I let go off the young man and sound of metal rasping is heard , with my free hand I've grabbed the age man offensive arm not letting go his ear.

i reeled him in over my legs one his of foot caught my shine , tripping him to the ground he try to get back up , I've step on his armed hand as my balled fist strikes him at the back of his skull and watching it bounce of the granite floor. I stand to my full when I secured the weapon used against me I've look to inspect the damage done on the cuirass luckily it's a scratch. The man ran out of reach and the flutes on the armor deflected the attack before gotten close to the armpit where it could've done fetal damage. I've look around everybody to see anyone gotten hurt , this tight close space don't want people swing sharp weapons but they just look at like don't something wrong or absurd , I look to kenny he himself shaken by the event for he answers with his gestures towards the two men " empire , revolution" i look towards the two once more , young man revolution, and the aged man empire that when things clicked into my head. these men wouldn't have stopped till one of them along with anyone else near was dead and I just prevented that. I can feel my hands slightly tremble. **DANGER BEASTS ROARS** i watched as fire was snuff out, cave shaking and our ears aching . The horses panicking and look and see only fear in eye of those around me , that fear is contagious , i feel it taking a hold of every fiber my being . God , my lord and savior please heed my prayers, Grant me your strength of will for me and my flock to see the light of day as the howl of wolves close in, amen

**author notes-**

**Hi everyone, first and for Most my apologies for any confusing on chapter 2. I just gotten it done and got too excited plus I failed to realized or recognize that I was suppose to submit this as a document on doc manager before posting the intended document as a chapter to be publish . Second i would like say that me and Singleyanderemale have ideas cooking backburning so speak in regards of one the characters in the story. Thank you for time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : Cold has it virtues

Here I stand , 12 souls, scared and seeking passage across the mountains promised, here I stand physically able to carry out my duties but dread and doubts are presences in the back of my mind, here I stand…. Unsure. Kenny spoke and every looking at him, me as well." Relax , we're safe in this cave, nothing could harm us here". I watch kenny approach me he put his on shoulder as a gesture of reassurance but my gaze shift toward the floor doubts still lingers in my mind from what's been heard, that didn't sound like any predator I've ever heard plus what is to there to stop that is Lurking outside this house from trying to get in but am hesitant to the unknown. " I have an idea , how about me and you head out there and face it to see what it is " kenny said to me. I look towards the entrance , not knowing exactly what he has planed but I'll put my trust in him . I nodded an agreement and I saw him smile with an enthusiasm and watch him went over to one of the horses retrieving a sword it's design I assume originate from these lands. We've ready ourselves as went outside to face the unknown creature . On our exit the forest has taken to whole another feel , fog was present, low to the ground but thick , hard to see pass it, parts of the forest were illuminated by the moon's light.

The air was cold ,chillingly cold and for me in my armor I was freezing . As we move for forest standing low to the ground and out in background I hear the caws from ravens and the sound of cicadas. we then heard a twig snapped coming from behind us , our hearts spiked, spun around with weapons drawn and our bodies tense but to our reliefs it was one of the members from the group , the young man he had to handle along with another individual from earlier tonight he approached kenny , speaking with , so I reason to assume he's here to help and resumed our search, it wasn't long before we heard another roar and adjusted our course towards our target. A clear spot appeared in our sights as well as our prey, what I saw was unlike anything I've saw from the wildlife in these mountains, a perverse version that of a mountain lion , pelt colors in a sickening shades of green with dark blue ish ink and a tail that of a snake resting on some large rocks. I look towards my brothers in arms, kenny his face looked with excitement while our third man only showed a hinted smile, so why am I getting a bad gut feeling

Kini POV

'a danger beast, sweet I've been eager to hunt one and now is my chance!' i thought to myself " so how do guys want to go about it ?" I've ask " best chance is going to encircle it " my tag along friend answered i look at my metal friend but I can't gauge his expression while he wares that odd foreign helmet of his " alright I'll take the far right, you'll take the left and our metal friend will take center " I said while i gotten up to take my position

Fortuna POV

I watched as my companions go in two in separate direction, left to assume that we are about to engage . I look towards the ground and grabbed a near by rock getting a feel for it weight, a plan beginning to form, since am the most heavily armored among the three of us it's best that I take the blunt of its aggression. Kenny steps out into the clearing , he's presences made know from the bushes being disturbed and push aside. The predator eyes open and look towards kenny , it's posture went to a show of aggressive threat I watch as it climb down from its rock to its side , I can see the face is tense , fangs out to see while lowered it stance to the ground waiting to pounce , sensing that my friend Is unease. I let out a loud whistle as i walk out of the bushes and heaving the rock to my target and hit it's mark , right on the head the result was ineffective but I got it's undivided attention. Hissed and growled at me from my announcement facing towards me then our third friend came charging out at the predator with his blade at the ready but he wasn't able to carry out his attack for his obstacle was the tail-snake it stroke at him before he could get any closer and no attempt to rectify with the risk of getting bit but it was to late to do anything about it, when the snake reacted it alerted it's host, responded back in kind but miss it target , however, I am. The predator back was to me , I charged in fully committed no matter what, to path the way clear for my companions to strike is the goal. The snake saw my approach and spite out something at me , raised my left arm to take it and felt nothing , my hand reached to grab the snake and felt it's maw bitten down on my forearm but felt no pain. I've grabbed the hold of the offending appendage , yanking it back as i brought down my sword, cutting the snake from it's host. Predator roared in pain, seeking retribution and I wasn't quick enough to escape it's wrath and fury. A powerful paw hits my chest , feeling it's blunt force coercing throughout my body and heard the sound metal quickly began screaming. Knock back a few paces and I fell to the ground. I tried getting back up but the predator pounced on me and saw it's maw coming and biting down my neck, adrenaline pumping into my veins with renew vigorous " have at thee beast! Taste the bite of thy sword and God's wrath!" yelled at the predator in my native tong with anger and fury as i relentlessly attack at the beast head with the pummel of my sword as I was feeling the pressure around neck getting tighter. I've growled and scowl at it then the next thing to occur as I being defiant within the beast grasps was the sound of blades piercing into the flesh and the weight of the beast collapses on top of me.

Kini POV

I've let my grip go from my sword that I stab in the back of beast's skull , looking across it's body I see my friend doing the same thing I was, from planting his sword into the side of the beast chest , I've guess where the heart is but I almost forgot about my metal friend Fortuna's fate when he engage " help me get him out , he's trap underneath the danger beast " look to see him and find the beast still has it maw clamp on Fortuna's neck , I prided it's mouth open as rigor mortis was beginning to set in and I hear my friend breathing better but still pinned " alright, try picking up the body as best as you can " I went ahead of Fortuna and got my hands on his side's under the arms , on the count of three we've pickup and pulled our friend out from underneath a heavy corpse but what I saw once he was clear , made me set to panic.

I look at him and saw acidic marks on his left arm but it would seem it only left discolored acidic stain , next his neck piece clearly showed where the beast bite him at, then the section that give me grave concerns, his chest piece suffered damage. Three claw marks that where as long as the human hand in length and each marks where wide as a finger that punch through the plate , I looked and watch for blood seeping out in the small gaps in the armor but no blood came , I watched my friend rolled on to his side and on to his knees breathing in and out with some discomfort but now he looks to be relatively ok but I have question as to why he isn't dying or suffering from any major injuries " how's is it your not bleeding to death?" I said towards Fortuna he look at me briefly realizing where I was getting at he raised one of arms trying to show me something. I didn't notice at first but when I took a second look I've realized why his chest cavity wasn't rip open, small metal rings linked together to make patterns like clothing to protect wearer should the plates fail . I began laughing

Fortuna POV

When I showed my chain mail to kenny , I watched him starting to laugh then I started and before long all threes of us was laughing though I couldn't kept going cause while the mail stop my insides from being rip open , it dosent do well protecting me from blunt force trauma and I can feel my chest is going to have some bad purple bruises, some internal bruises as well going by how it was getting from laughing . I began thinking about the combat we had and how I though that this a story worth telling among friends for the future but a large shadow engulf us and barely heard a gust of wind. I look up and saw one of number was missing and kenny running out towards it , chasing it. I look up and saw unbelievably biggest bird of prey I've ever seen and watch as it rip and eat our friend to pieces. Calling out Kenny's name fell on deaf ears as he jumps through bushes . I got up on my feet but I feel the adrenaline wearing off and my cold plates from the chilling cold air was beginning to gnaw at my bones, pushing onward to friend's direction, this forest is not a place to be by your self , when i got to the other side of the bushes I've found him , half of him, his lower half , laying there like an empty shack of potatoes, my mind was usurped , scared that I found kenny dead and fear of the fact am all by myself in worst time and place to be.

I have to make it back to the house. I've turn around to start tracing back my steps but stopped before even getting to start. A large mass of shadow was weaving through the trees slowly , Its body was as big and thick as the trees and these trees are big. A head appeared it was big as my cabin and it was coming right towards me but not in a fast blitzing, aggressive way but in an organic way. My feet were lock in place , not wanting move , my arms and chest shaking while am freezing to the bone in this armor , the gap between us is closing in I tensed and shut my eyes and waited and waited and then…. I opened eye and saw , watching it mass slithering by me like I wasn't even, like I wasn't even there . A wave of reliefs wash over me , I don't know how or why but am glad to still be alive . When the giant snake left my sights I resumed my trip back

Some time Later

This forest is filled with abhorrent creatures of creation, so I had no choice but to find a spot to hide till morning came and wasn't risking for a moment of sleep either , I found a spot under a tree surrounded by bushes providing good cover to hide. I rested my back up against tree and holding my sword close to my chest, just I started to feel safe for the time being then I hear some disturbing clack clack sounds from above me , slowly I look up and saw what would haunt me in my dreams. A spider as big as my body , taking an appearance similar of a widow. It's webs set up in the tree , I can make up the outlines of the carcasses of dead birds that got caught up in its web, I watch it's mandibles grooming it's self making a clack clack sound. It hasn't taken notice of my presence yet but i dare not risk it nor let my sights wonder off of it , so I have to stay here all night with a FUCKING SPIDER above my head! God, I knew you had a twisted sense of humor and I've also have to endure that eerie clacking sound.

The following morning

Words cannot describe on how happy I was when sunlight appear in the woods and how happy I was when that spider wickedly descended from the tree and crawled towards to other parts of forest away from the sun light. Once I knew it was safe to move , I headed out to find my shelter and the remaining group. I started to noticing things as I'd followed my tracks back to the shelter , big footprints with trees splintered and cracked leading to where I am going . When I reached end of the tracks , I almost didn't recognized the area and what I saw , trees smashed and leveled to the ground and when I gaze upon the shelter it had collapsed and my heart sunk. Drew my sword and planted to the ground as I keeled before the tomb, giving a silent prayer, entrusting the passing souls to the Lord providing them a safer and better passage in the afterlife then I did in life and to extend my thanks for my brothers in arms who give their lives for aided me on my line of duty and also to ask for their forgiveness on my failure of providing them safe passage as I promised. I stand, look upon the tomb one last time before I began walking to return to my home.

Upon arrival

The sun setting as it surrenders the celestial sky in the presences of the moon arising in the horizon. I open the door of my humble abode and the closing thick heavy wooden door and locking it with a simple metal lever that lays across the backside of the door to the frame and sat on my bed, too tired to go through the Hassle of getting this armor off and think on what's been plaguing my mind `where to go from here`. I can't no longer provide passage through the mountains for there no longer any safe shelter between two ends and , I wouldn't even call those things predators or beasts those abhorrent creatures are like the works, the creations of the devil and I have no assure way of combating them and then there's conflict I've been hearing going in this beautiful but dangerous country , who's there to keep those monsters at bay while there a civil war going on! ~sign~ So many problems and questions that i can't solve or answer but there's no point of me being here right now, so tomorrow I'll pack up and leave , searching until I find some solutions on protecting the out skirt settlements


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 A Road Trip With A Case Of Chest Pain And Parting Gifts P1

I've woken upon the sound of life going on outside. I attempted rubbed my eyes for only to remember that am still wearing my armor ,so I got up and stretch and to the end of my bed and opened a foot crate and extracted an item elegantly wrapped in fine cloth with a yard string keeping it in place as I pull it from it inventory . Gently putting aside on the bed , I've closed the crate and took off my gauntlets , resting them on the bed as I went to the item in question, with grace I carefully untied the string and removed the fine , smooth feel cloth with my naked hands to reveal two items the cloth had concealed, a book and a neckless. I grabbed the neckless that rested on the book itself and look it as I smile under my helm and while it rested In the palm of my hand, it bore the iconography of my far away home.

a red cardinal resting on a tree branch with the sun setting in the background. The cardinal symbolize is that it can bring color and vitality into our lives and their crimson color can remind us of the importance of ourselves as individuals in this worlds circle of life. Red It is also a symbolic of faith, so it can remind us to "keep the faith" through when circumstances look bleak, dark and hopeless. I gently close my grasp around the neckless and looked upon the most important thing to me, the book, my free hand brush across it's surface feeling the hard leather back , colored in clean shine brown with one text on its front face stylized originated from my home , enlaced in gold. The bible. Once I was done with my morning prayer I place my book n neckless on my bed for later packing and put back on my gauntlets and grabbed a small bag containing a used cloth with oil bottles used cleaning my armor as I walk and shut the door.

_**Some time later**_

I went my favorite spot at a fresh water spring with trees all around. Once I place down my bag I began to take off my armor , doable but a hassle , I Lay the plates on the ground and work on removing the chain mail once that done I took off my gambeson, pants and shoes I went skinny dipping into the water and wash myself up. Once I was back on shore I took my cloths into the water and cleaned them, setting them the ground and letting the warm sun dry them as sat on the ground and begin my favorite pass time cleaning my armor and there's plenty of gunk That work it's way on my armor that in need to purge *chuckles* .

The breast plate was the last piece left to clean. I stopped to take a break and check to see that my clothes are dry and took a moment to look at my surroundings. The grass lush in deep green and there are some flowers that in a variety of color as I watch a bees collecting pollen and I look up and the Sun's warmth like a lover's embrace. Like a lover's embrace hhmmm, no, now not the time to think such things am still young and able, the path ahead is long , I got time. But should an opportunity present itself should i take it and run with it or let it pass? I didn't answered that thought as i resumed to finish cleaning my armor and I got to say the damage that beat did to my breast plate is a bit of eye shore sure the three claw marks are as big as my hand but people going to see that I had a bad encounter and speaking of which I've got an unpleasant bruise on chest from where beast struck me at , can't complain am still breathing but time my breathing aggravates it, I would also wager I got some internal bruises as well but, I've mess around long enough it looks to be past noon and I need to hit the road, finding solutions and methods to those dangerous beast isn't going to reveal themselves.

Upon arriving my home I started packing most of my things , wet stones , a compass that works, most of time 'coughs' , I don't unfortunately have a map of this country , my neckless and bible can't stress enough how important it is to me , a spare set of clothes ,my armor cleaning kit, usual food rations and I think it but . I look up around inside my home realizing how actually bare it was , didn't actually show like a home , just a room with walls essentially. *sign* perhaps I shouldn't secluded myself as much to the outside world, well today there's a chance to something about that as I marched on out of my home and following a trail heading direct east

_**Hours pass**_

The trail I've walked became a dirt road and so I follow it until I came upon a small village, it didn't look it would offer much and it's also midday so I decided to press onward but a man with a carriage approached me. Barely understood what he said but the jest was he wants me to come with him, I look at his carriage and saw produce in back I guess when he saw me in my armor with a sword he wants security for his goods so with shrug I climb on and the man cheer with approval. I guess we're heading I have better chances finding the answers I seek . The said something about head north to empire something so I got myself comfortable and enjoyed the ride.

_**The next day **_

We arrived to a city unlike any city I saw back home the architecture was different people use wood n clay, back home in city's used stone n wood and so many guards out an about , when we arrive at the gates in midday the man I am with showed the guards some kind of papers and one of them gestured to me and the man said something I don't know and let us through. Remember what I said about not secluding myself to the world, well I regret those words as it becoming apparent to me that this is to much!

So many people pack together and tall buildings close to each other , I feel like am trap , walls closer to me then the armor am wearing , so much noises , so many talking , my breathing is becoming irregular, feeling the pain in chest. I don't recall how we got here to stop affront some wore down tavern! The man said something to me about in 4 days time and handed me a bag what sound like coins I just grabed and walk to the tavern at a quick pace, I accidently bump into a women with blonde hair as she walk out of the tavern, reacting on my feet I apologize to her didn't care that she couldn't understand language or what I was saying with apologetic gesture and just made a b line into building. I look inside with joy , so spacious, so quiet . I took a seat at a nearby table " hello, sir how may help you? " one of the waitress said something to me , I just look at the I held tight in my hand and reach inside, grab a handful of turn out be gold coins and just planted them on to the table " bed , rest " was I've all said as lay down my head on to the table , now caring that I accidently startled the young women, said something and bowed walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 A Road Trip With A Case Of Chest Pain And Parting Gifts P2

Lifting my head off the table , letting my sack of coins rest on the table I take off my bag from my shoulders, setting it next to me and putting the coins in my back pack. I hear a sound of heel shores making contact on wood closing on me , looking up I see the waitress from earlier said something then mentioned food and handed some rectangle looking thing that left me bewildered, I quickly notice that it appear to work like a book but for what purpose, I've never seen a book like this before. Opening the strange book, to my surprise and amazement there where some beautiful artistic painting of food each one having a native writing underneath it to credit the person is my guess that made the piece, by the lord these look so delicious! angels have cometh above and showed man food that's fitted for a king, no, something more. My eyes wonder as I trace my finger across the various works to one singular piece , as my finger rest upon it , feel entrance , drawn to it, a moth to a flame , its divineness shines upon me. Then it was taken from me , **HERESY**!, who dares denies me , gazing upon the work of the lord's most gifted servant?! I look up and see the waitress walking away displeased with the booklet and I hear someone at the door laughing , regaining my composer I watch a person coming into view

**Leone point of view**

I wipe a tear out of my eye and sitting on the opposite side of the table from the person in armor , putting my right foot over the left knee and resting my right elbow on the table , placing my chin on the backside of the right hand as I lay against the wall with my left arm rest over the back rest "sooo, what's your name metal-man " I said , putting on a friendly face as I was examining him , face concealed behind a strange metal face plate. His armor doesn't show much of little gaps in the armor except say the arm pits. In some ways it's like tatsumi's teigus but. " Fortuna Von Respicens " huh a delay in his response , accent thick " what interesting name." I said keeping face

I continue examining his armor. But yet it not like Incursio, this armor looks damage, likely recent, no one walks armor in armor that's damage without getting it repaired first, hhmm , gezz the neck what did he went up against, well looking at the chest it pretty explains it, got be danger beast cause there's no animal walking that get through steel, interesting individual we got ourselves here ,I watch him reaching his bag , pulling blocky look mass wrapped in some pretty expensive looking cloth " those are some impressive battle scars, where you from?" I asked " understood , limited , tongue no, understood" he answered, left confused for moment, aaahh ok, he dosent here a full grasp of our Language but knows a some bits n pieces which means he's been in region for some time, most of it likely at edge of border and seeing how he reacted when the waitress handed the dinner menu suggest that he doesn't know local customs….. Oh Shit….. that means he doesn't know that there a civil war going on , what the hell is he doing here.

I noticed he unfolds the fine cloth a book and neckless appears ,ok he's a man of faith but he must've came from the west but FAR west, the armor and the accent doesn't match up with the path of peace, that neckless , I've never seen a bird like that ever, the color, the crest on it's head. Fortuna you are like a gift that keeps on giving , my smile grew. I watch as he lay down the book and neckless then takes off his metal gloves , he starts taking off his face piece, my interest grew , am curious to see what lays under that helmet , he places the neck piece onto the table , hmm ok so far good , then starts taking off the helmet and lay it down then he goes back to his book , opening it and reading it's contents , I get a good at him while he's not paying attention to me , a dirty blonde, a long hair for guys standards fashioned into pony tail though I think that probably for practical reasons , pony starting at the base on head and hair stopping between the shoulders , some facial hair going but that just it but his eyes are solid gold like mine, jaws not exactly square but not exactly narrow either just a right blend of the two. He isn't no pretty boy but not bad looking either but there two things that are bugging me , I smelled fresh cook then I saw the waitress a plate of food , Fortuna notices food and I have an idea hehehehe, before he started eating the food.

I pinch the edge of plate and pulled it towards me , right where I want it " what is it that you do?" said in friendly tone with a big smile while place my arms underneath my lovely 'features' all I have to do now is enjoy the show, but instead, not skipping a beat he just calmly grabs his food and pulls it back to his side of the table... what just happened he didn't behavior like most guys when I have their sights right where I want them, how does a guy NOT notice 'them'! "pass mountains, west south " Fortuna said but spoken improper, hhmm you know there's been some rumors down south about an individual that's been giving people a way out, a chance to get away from the empire , if this is our man * sign* as much I hate to say it but if things turn to worst he might be our ticket out for me and akame, outside the empires reach till we can organize ourselves. Speaking of which , I should head back. I stand up from the table and walk to fortuna's side and rest a my hand on his cool metal shoulders and said to him " take care and be safe, we'll meet again at some point " with a smile on my face , Fortuna look up at me curious and tilted his head in confusion, tried not to laugh but that reaction made me think of dog when it hears a weird noise * **internal exhale***. I head to the door, he may not understand me clearly but interesting fella indeed plus I want to know what makes him tick * **chuckles***

**Fortuna's point of view**

Strange , who ever that women was , I took a bite of food wasn't expecting for , oh by the Lord's grace! This food, cannot be describe. It is to die for! Never had food as good as this! I enjoyed my food greatly and afterwards I left some extra coins at the table as a gesture of thanks and went to waitress asking about room and showed the place simple but I can work with for am to resting here for the time being before, I guess to meet backup the man that brought me to this city. Shutting the door behind me, locking it , heading to bed , placing my backpack beside it and begin taking off my armor place them aside and laying down onto bed. Me now facing the door and to my left is a shutter window slightly open , I can see the moon light coming in but didn't mind as I close my eyes to rest.

**Author notes **

**A thanks to SingleYandereMale for beta reading this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 : sounds of iron, aroma of ash, air thundering

I wake up by the sounds of a city becoming alive, the sounds of shoed hooves clacking against the road of stone and the loud obnoxious sounds of people outside. I miss the forest, here the sounds are bad as to my ear like two stones grinding against one another, hard and rough back in the woods are like a musician presenting his master piece before the king. Grudgingly, I got up from bed and went to my window to take a look and seeing plenty activity that woke me from my slumber, there's light present yet the sun has not properly rise above the horizon, what kind of madman would do anything so early in the morning! Grumbling, I bring out bible and neckless to begin my daily prays.

As I finish my prayers , my thoughts began conjuring up plans of the day , find a blacksmith and hopefully find something on those beasts that roam the land. Setting off after putting on my armor I walk among the streets filled with people , the sense of openness and broad has left and in its place was a sense of tightness and close approximately. Roaming from street vender to street vender and building by building I think I found found what am looking judging by the sigh representing the establishment, smell of charcoal burning in the forge as the smoke coming from the chimney , and the sound of a hammer contacting the anvil. I walk towards the door but only to find it wouldn't open, so either the Smith has a busy contract or I have to come back at a later time. I resume my walk in the city, sadly my unfamiliarity of the city I've lost a sense of direction I approach the locals but in hindsight it was an In vain attempt as they simply look at me odd or just ignore my presences so I found a seating bench to rest on the side walk as get my bearings. Looking up the sun sits high above the city, close examining my surrounding the buildings look finer and the guards.

I 've notice that there ones that I perceive as traditional guards standing at rest and then there ones dressed in a fashioned uniform in a white and blue color scheme patrolling around in the city. Wait…. Looking down an alley way I see 10 figures grouping up talking amongst but not in a way like meet n greet among friends then I watch the group disbursed and each one was carrying a luggage of some kind. Two of their number comes towards me out of the alley then both spilt , seeing their posture gave an off feel I decided to tail one of them and see what comes of it.

**Wounded soldier's point of view **

As I rest in this bed that resides in the Hospital here in the capital currently sketching on a scrape piece of paper resting on a hardback of a book, I take a brake and look around the room and see a dozen others resting, sleeping in their beds with bandages wrapped around in different parts on their bodies while pieces of them are missing from the attack that happened yesterday. My gaze falls upon an mirror across the room from me. I see where the bandages covers most of my face , I change my gaze shifted upon hearing the sound of a door opening , two people walking , a nurse and a man dress in similar uniform as mine, he's an officer , white with ice blue trims.

The man approaches my bed " lance corporal, Erwin Rome , Army, 3rd cavalry reconnaissance division , Charlie company, squad 4. Parents immigrated to the empire and you were born outside the capital, served under general esdeath now grand general for 4 years , have earned several commendations and awarded a bronze medal for your role in battle against the revolutionary army. You were posted here at the capital on leave awaiting for new orders and assignments, while on leave you were subject to a bombing attack on the capital that occurred yesterday after noon , is that correct lance corporal? " the officer wanting for confirmation "Yes sir" I replied " then tell me what happened before the bombing " Yes sir, I woke up at a housing facility at 0600 then check in at base and was issued my saber and my percussion cap lock pistol with standard amount of lead ball and gun powder, ordered to patrol around the city by grand general esdeath security policy enacted upon the general's new position as the over all commander of the military branch.

New policies in place I've been instructed by my NCO to check the status of the security check points provide assistances if need be and to patrol routes that by passes the check points as the imperial police where spread too thin" I said, then officer give a question " what about the military check point?" I replied " military check points are stationed at strategic locations and are manned by foot soldiers, should the city go on high alert I am to report to the near military check point to call in and to wait further orders" the officer asked again " where were you when the bombing happened?" once again I answered " district 32 commonly referred as the rich district "

**Flash back**

I place my horse, ezo, at a small municipal stable. I hop off the saddle and toke the reins, wrapped them on a pole secure and grabs empty lein sack hung on the wall and went to the feeding grain storage and put in 3 scoops of grain in the sack, feeling like spoiling my horse a little, he did good today. Returned to the stable , I place the sack back on the wall and watch ezo step forward to eat as I pat him on his side " enjoy your lunch ezo, I'll be back " I said as walk out the stable and look around. People filling the streets as they walk about, across road there is a house of Commons and near at the entrance sits food vendor. I walk across the street, people giving me a wide birth. Since general esdeath acquired rank of grand general she toke action of letting people know her position of power.

which resulted all parties involved a hash receiving massage and so people started avoid soldiers wearing grand general esdeath colors and there's been new army regulations suggesting soldiers serving under esdeath to not drink, sleep or eat at public establishments due to incidents of soldiers food being poison or one where when one soldier was intoxicated and slept with a prostitute only to find him restrained In bed at a hotel with his neck slice open, left bleeding to death, actions were taken and people responsible were punish and made an example of in accordance of the law.

I approach the vendor for they are the exception. " greetings vendor " I greeted him as a friendly " what can this humble cook do for one of esdeath's finest? " the vendor asked " grand general or simply general esdeath , vendor it would be in everybody's best interest to maintain proper etiquette when speaking about someone of high importance " I said , giving a warning, the vendor nodded " of course, my apologies, so what can I do for you sir?" I ordered a hot sandwich , played for it up front , and so the vendor procured what I've ordered and enjoy a hot meal as I observed the crowd then a man carrying an abnormal large suit case wear some concealed clothing walk pass me as a I hear subtle ticking sound like that of a clock. I stop and turn toward the unknown man already half way a set of steps " citizen halt!" the man didn't respond as I watch him enter the House of Commons , I rush after him and after blasting through a set of doors , I see him standing in the middle of the house of Commons, I draw my pistol , aimed at the ready and walk towards him " CITIZEN HAL-"…

… blackness, was all I can see, I smell of smoke, it overwhelmed me , ears ringing like bells, my thoughts are muggy ,head feeling light , I feel… hot.. really hot.. Am burning! I tried moving, desperately but I feel my body is constricted, wait I hear something, someone digging , I want to shout but can barely breath then am blinded by intense color of red then I see a man , a man clad in iron. I felt pain as the man of iron grab a hold of me , pulling me out of the rubble that buried me, the man lifts me to his shoulder and walks me outside, looking away as light blinds me when we made it out of the build , I began to start coughing, my lung feels as if their on fire. At the bottom of the stairs and the man of iron lay me down on the side, I gotten a better look at him, shinny as sliver but featureless like a gorgon he stands up and I watch him ran out of my sight toward a large column of smoke , I attempted to call out but my throat burns , I feel my body burns then blackness returns.

**Flashback ends**

" that's all you remember corporal? " the officer ask " Yes sire" I answered " what were your injuries?" the officer ask again " left forearm broke clean throught , been hit by some debris created from the explosion and receive 3rd degree burns on my body from what the doctors told me " replied to the officer , I watch him in thought before he spoke " this .. man of iron you talk about, can you describe him better?" I look down and finishing my sketching and present it , the officer leans forward and takes the drawing of the man of iron, examiner it "Hmmm you got good memory lance corporal, the grand general would like to see this along with my findings" the officer complemented " thank you sir but it's is to be expected for a cavalrymen draw his own maps when he ventures into enemy territory" the officer walk out as I finished my sentence, the nurse lays me back down and checks my injures


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 Faith**

**Erwin Rome P.O.V**

Later today I was discharged from the hospital, the doctor assign to look over my condition, seeing that I can still walk, said that if i stay any longer and I quote `wasting unnecessary resources at the expense of government founding' now am just a simple cavalrymen but since when did doctors become concern about government finance? I guess the hate against esdeath's army personnel runs far and deep then expected. I went to the receptionist desk to finalize my discharge from the hospital's care. The lady behind the desk handed me the paper work along with a bundle of bandages and thing of cream for the burns when it starts to aggravate.

I sign the papers and got a copy, looking over at the bandages I've noticed something wrong about them, they look stained and when grab one to smell , it's smelled like mold. So then, if this is how they treat their patience then I'll look for my medical needs back at base. With my back facing towards the desk, I walked out with a cast on left arm and papers in hand. Upon reporting in , I inform the man behind the desk to pass the word that public hospitals are not guaranteed places for hospitable care for those in uniform serving under grand general esdeath. Man at the desk nodded but before I left he told that my horse was brought from where I left ezo at and he's now at the stable house and with that in mind I went to a doctor stationed here to get approval for requesting a fresh bundle and a type of cream use for burns.

The good doctor approved, his expertise recommended that I change bandages every 3 days and apply the cream in between changes but should the burns start to feel aggravated remove the bandage and gently wash the burns with fresh clean water at Luke warm temperature dry up and apply the cream and a fresh bandage. The doctor also added that with the injury of my left arm I am to take leave and not part take in any intense physical activity. Arrived at my current residence at the housing facility here at base after checking up ezo. As I enter my home , went up stairs to my room to change out this cloths the hospital give me after my uniform was ruined from the fire and the explosion.

**Leone P.O.V **

After our meeting with the path of peace last night I've decided to check on our friendly neighborhood man of iron, according to the public papers an unknown in man clad in iron saved the life of 5 people and one man from esdeath's army cavalry from what their calling it a suicide bombing that happened yesterday afternoon at the house of Commons as the place went down in flames , however that wasn't the only incident there been five more across the capital But the papers are focusing on this particular case. The front page showed a drawn scene of a man in armor same as tatsumi's saving the cavalrymen hyperbole the event with a propaganda twist, I bet they did that to stay in good grace with esdeath for making him look good in the eyes of the empire. But I know better cause esdeath wouldn't let tatsumi out of her sights let alone be involved something like this but also I have my suspicions of who it is in that armor.

Arriving the tavern I visit often, walking in and seeing some activity, I walk up to the bar section where a waitress is stationed " hey you haven't happen to see our shinny metal friend did you?" I asked " should be at the hot baths one of my co-workers had to spend some time prepping it, been awhile since we put to it to use " the women answered, I feel a devious smile creeping up on my face " thank you, would be alright if you could bring some drinks there ?" the women nodded and grab some of the usual drinks and showed me the way. We went to the backside of the tavern, we heard a sound of a man singing of sort ,weird, when we stop at the door the waitress handed me the drinks and excuse herself walking away , I smiled, ohh I am so enjoy his reaction , he doesn't know am here eheheheh, I kicked the door open " Guess who it is here to see ya!" I yell lifting the drink above me in cheerful tone.

I look to see and sure enough it Fortuna an- wait . I see him sitting on floor at the edge of pool interrupted him sharping his sword , he looks at with a friendly smile and waves a hello at with a small stone in his hand, I watch stand up off the floor and seeing him walking over to his belongings, naked, completely and utterly naked, I really want says he's very confident in himself but that not what am seeing , with the sword sheathed he come over to me and gives me a hug, why do I feel awkward all of the sudden? Wait , the hell! Am the one that makes the guys feel awkward in this situations like tatsumi or getting piss off by that goddamn pervert Lubbock, I miss him but there were times that I just aaaa, mine no doubt would disapprove such behavior .

I've noticed fortuna walking back to his stuff bending down to pick up a piece of his armor along with some items , on a side note that's a nice manly ass and if bulat was here he most likely agreed, he sits back down at the edge of pool. Getting my head together, i walk to fortuna's side I set the drinks on the edge and took off my boots pull up my pants and sit on the edge letting my legs dingle in the nice hot water, feeling relax almost temping enough to just jump straight.

If I did would've forget why am here. I crack open one of the drink and took a swing out of it " hey Fortuna " I said looking at him to get his attention, he stops wiping off his armor getting what looks like black coal soot, that answers some of my questions, he looks at curious tilting his head " I hear people, talking about a man in armor that saved some lives yesterday after the bombing" I spoke but I watch fortuna's face change and looks at his armor , the experience is fresh on his mind I see , rest my hand on his shoulder " you did good if you weren't there to act those people would've died in the fire " in fact there been a lot of deaths when esdeath got the position of grand general , a lot more died since then . My gaze shifts to pool , seeing me and Fortuna's reflection as the water was still " I want you to do me a favor, a request " in the reflection I watch Fortuna's head looking towards me in confusion " good men like you don't thrive in this city , either getting killed leaving greedy and selfish men unopposed by their twisted games or turned into monsters in the making and there's something big that's coming , I don't know when or how it will turn out but it will come." Most defiantly and lot people are going to be caught in the middle of it " there's a village up north that a friend of mine comes from , they can always use an extra hand" and most likely the safest place to be right now, knowing how esdeath would go any lengths to convince tatsumi and knowing his reasons she would make sure nothing happens to that village if means to secure him " I'll call in a few favors to be sure you'll get , if you'll do this for me and once this is over one or the other I'll found you and then we can go back to hanging out and you listening me monologuing about the adventures I've had and you can tell me yours once we get that little language barrier solved, deal?" I said with a smile.

as i look at Fortuna his facial expression brighten when I mentioned adventures, ha , like a kid who wouldn't turn down a good story. He nodded in agreement good, knowing there still be good people left in this world makes me happy " then it's settled" I got my legs out of the water to stand up but then Fortuna grab arm " name" he said " Leone " I answer quiet for a moment " lion… lion" he spoke trying to get familiar with the words, I smiled and nodded in approval. Fortuna turns towards his possessions and reach out for a peculiar item resting atop of a thick block of a book and he stands up presenting the item in question. It was a shinny sliver neckless with crimson red bird resting on a tree branch with the sun rising behind it " keep, faith , keep faith " Fortuna said as he put it over my head and resting on my neck well I never was a women of faith but I'll take any help I can get at this point and might as return the gesture.

I put my boats back on and walked to the door " stay here until a women comes to pick you up later " I added before walking through the door and shutting it behind me. As I left the tavern walking through the streets, back alleys as I head back to akame I think back on my visits , I like the man for being an open ear willing to hear and for something I hadn't the chance to enjoy since things gone to shit , enjoying the time being amongst friend , akame being busy planning and me helping whenever I can , one could almost forget the times we shared , fills the souls I guess that's how the saying goes ~chuckles ~ listen to what am saying next I know I'll be in some holy what not building in dress hehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 A tale before the road**

The women that I now know as lion has left , said something that unfortunately I didn't get a grasps of what she stated and left me to my device , the visit felt sadly short. I resumed my work on cleaning my armor an cloths , they still smell like burned wood , thinking back as I work. What was that the man used upon entering the hall, never have i encounter such force of nature that would make the very earth shake and air push with unimaginative force that I heard near by glass shatter and my ears were playing like a flute on a high tone, terrifying, am likely willing to take on those beasts in woods then to hear the sound like the wrath of God.

Smoke filling the air as screams of the people in streets replaced the sound like thunder that struck the earth, all running in a mad haze like chicken without a head. I was reluctant to react , for at the time couldn't believe what I saw yet what I felt was real, a building, what remains of it , destroy in but of a blink of an eye , how could something that took a lot of man power, material and time to build, be gone in just but of a blink?

When I approached the building, I was in disbelief, the man that enter was gone , no body, like disappear that's when I've notice there people still here , from the sound of crying plees and remnant pieces shifting, terrifying that the fact this was created within of a heart beat, the sudden transition from calm to chaos. I lay aside bevor piece along with the rest of my armor, deep of thought.

why would a man brought such destruction in such a way like what occurred yesterday, rationalize failed me, left to conclude that it was madness that drove the man to such extremes but a thought come through, the tales I've heard from guiding people across the mountains learning bits n pieces of the native language putting together about two entities at odds, the revolution and the establish government body, it can't possibly be that bad? To drive a man to a point where he see the only option to take his own life at the expense and misery of innocents bystanders and their homes ?!

That's madness in every sense! I fail to see how such atrocities could accomplish anything. Letting a out sign, feeling like a pressure building up in my chest and decided that the line thought was bring up questions then bringing in conclusions. I need to get this armor clean up and possibly get some food from the pretty lady, what she cooks are like gifts from heaven.

**Later**…

I rest at a table, reading the bible after I enjoyed the fine food that this tavern offers, back home tavern food wasn't as good as the ones here and speaking of home, the section of the bible am reading tales the legend of the founding of my ancestral capital of my home some 400 seasons past, Madrigal the city of the desert the heart of the country Isstvan . The story is about the 4 wise men, Anaxagoras he who read the stars in the heavens , Ronnelu, a man of heart , the jester, Durabel the man of stone and Virgil the man of iron . Each man came individually, Anaxagoras from the west, Ronnelu from the east , Virgil from the north and Durabel from the south . The wise men met gathered at stone foundation, remnants of ancient ruins found along the great river , weathered and broken stone works littered the ground while under the cool dark sky as the stars painted the heavens. The man of heart greeted first

" hail friends , thy name is Ronnelu the jester. Thy came from the east for a man came thy dream and for told that if followed thy heart he shall meet 3 wise men " the man of iron spoken next " aye second, thy tis virgil, a man came to thy dreams and for told that if followed the river south ye shall protect all from harm" the reader of the stars had spoke but has instead look towards the man of stone and was silence for but a moment a man once approached and had said if ye wish to build for those yet to come , follow the river north " the jester smiled " if thy be so bold , thy think our maker lead us here" the men of iron nodded but the man of stone remained silent " preposterous, ye makes sense like cattle, thy seek rational truths for thy read the stars among the heavens that lead to here, not by guidance of divinity" said " for a man that seeks physical truths ye makes use of a word of divinity, what name dose thee bear?" the jester spoke " thy bear the name of Anaxagoras and the long journey thy walked requires that thy seek to rest" the star reader replied. The rest of the wise men felt the same and nodded in agreement and went to rest under the starlit night. I was about to read the next section of the legend of Madrigal but I was approached by a women made mention of the women I know by lion , I guess this what she was talking about before leaving. Then I shall trust in lion judgment upon the agreement I've made.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 The Journey to the North: Papers please**_

The Courier

I entered the run down tavern, the location where am to pickup and deliver a priority package. It's not everyday when a night raid member approaches you to transports somebody rather than buy information on mark hits….. or buy alcohol which I hasten to add that occurs more often than not which lead me to my genuine surprise that said member was offering a well age luxury sake from a private stash as a bargain…. I can't help but wonder of who it is that am transporting. Looking around, it didn't take long to find the individual to match the description I was given, a man clad in armor and in this case literally even the face is shrouded underneath plated armor, is this someone of importance or an asset to night raid? Not many people have access to a full set of armor.

I approach him as he toke notice of my presence. He stands up from the table with a bag on his back, a sword resting at on the hip and thick book in his hand, looking at me. I guess he knows the drill and appears to be all set to go. With a hand gesture , we walked outside where I have a horse packed and waiting. I find that it is best complete the as soon as possible when it comes transporting someone and seeing how the package appears, it going to difficult getting pass the checkpoints setup across the capital but they cant cover every ground and if we need to run through a checkpoint, it's gonna take time before all the checkpoints are alerted, that'll be a last resort. I climbed on to the saddle and offered my hand but the man of iron was hesitant at first look at the horse I guess with uncertainty, with his helmet reading his face is like reading a rock but he accepted the hand and climbed on board. Looked over my shoulder as he get himself set then gives me a nod and set off to our destination

Later….

I navigated some areas that bypass the checkpoints due to the criminal gangs operation , seeing as they don't want to risk their necks they assume no one would dare walk the streets that even themselves, the guard would not. A gamble yes but having a man in a full suit of armor armed riding behind you has benefits, discouraged them, a selfish person would know if it's not easy or quick , it not worth the risk. Lot of ground was covered and we're getting close to the wall, population is getting less dense. Taking a turn, this road should lead to the wall face and then cross cut along side the wall to the main gates. Picking up a bit of paste following the road coming up at intersection, taking another turn. Now following along side wall heading to the north main gate but there's something up ahead that wasn't there before , a military checkpoint, right when we're close shit! Ok slow down, any paths I can take…no not without going through more checkpoints!

Maybe if I can get pass this I be clear to run for the main gate before an alarm would reach if am quick enough. Looking ahead one of the sentries looks our way. They see us now , ok nice and slow I have papers so I should be good. I approached the gate, seeing a horizontal wooden pole wrapped in wire. Quick glance around I saw three armed and cavalry men at the other side along the wall sitting on his horse wearing the colors of general esdeath, bunch of cold blood hearted bastards, charging through ant going help as long that Calvary men is sitting and waiting " I need you to present your papers before we proceed " the solider demand. Reaching inside my pocket I pulled out a folded paper and handed it to him as he unfolds it I see him looking at the person am delivering then look over at the papers, examining it , taking his time looking over it. The palm of my hands are starting to get a cold sweat then the solider handed back my papers " you're cleared, alright you in the armor papers please" solider order. Shit I hope he got the papers because we're fuck if he doesn't.

Looking over my shoulder the man in iron just tilted his head when looking the solider. If he dosent come up with something in the next few moments am running for it, no way am spending the rest of my days getting flayed alive in some dark forgotten place for some fat ugly guy's pleasure! The air starting to get tense, no response made. " I'll vouch for him, under the condition that he removes his helm " came from one of the soldiers. I look around then saw the Calvary men dismount and approach to ours, left arm in a cast and his face covered in bandages am sure that guy had it coming to him.

" sir , are you sure?" one of the soldiers asked " the man in iron saved my life and the life of others during the bombing at house of commons, if anyone is willing to save a soldier thats wearing our colors then I say yes as a way of giving my thanks " the Calvary men said i look behind towards my package and nodded to him to go ahead with the soldiers demands, the man in iron began taking his helm apart the first to come off was some kind face ,neck protector then the helm it self what was underneath was a man with facial features unlike this land has seen, something different.

The Calvary men brings up his right hand to the armored man. i can see some cloth bandages wrap around it " Erwin Rome, you have my thanks " the man in iron accepted the hand shake Rome look at him for a brief moment committed the man's face to remember then he backup towards the pole as the man in iron started to put he's helmet back and raised the pole , clearing our path. I went forward pass the military checkpoint and trotted on towards the main gates. When we reached outside the city's walls and into the country side my mind thinks back at what transpired at the checkpoints then my face went sour , just who the hell dose this guy think he is? Saving an enemy that betrayed the people of this country?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 : the Informal introduction of 26F-E55845 to the Jaegers

My designation is 26F-E55845, model : C.H.A.T E1 ( conventional, humanoid, armored, tactical edition 1 ) design and built by the empire's military R&D branch under the project name Tiě Ban Rén. Assign to the Jaegers for missions that'll serve as testing grounds for the Tiě Ban Rén project. My MS type 3 ,mono scopic camera, track esdeath and the jaegers unit to the edge of visor and out of visual view then hearing them walking away through mk.1 audio receptors until the feed drops silent. I resume my march to rendezvous with director stylish at the jaeger's quarters as weight of my body made the wooden creaked in stress.

Upon entering the hall I halt to process the visual feed of seeing rows of doors, speculations of hypothesize situations comes to mind, if a fire teams where to make a hold out in attempt to stall the enemy , walls in between rooms would be tour down to conceal movement from enemy fire and not obscuring the firing line of allies , if one is to hide and stay away from the enemy, all doors would rig with grenades and trip wire grenades set at door ways , bodies of fallen enemy would be laid atop primed grenades set to blow if to be move, murder holes would be made on the walls and floors to attack the enemy at an unanticipated angled , bombs hidden underneath the floor board pressure sensitive or by detonator, miscellaneous items make shifted to create noises as to either alarm or act as decoy " trap in your thoughts unit 26? " my audio receptors pickup a voive, recognized, director stylish " made speculations of use of the environment, director stylish."

a synthetic voice replied coming through my audio speakers , not human but is close enough to serve it's purpose " I prefer to be call doctor, unit 26, have you 'heard' of your " ghost" as of late?" director asked " negative, my "ghost" has been quiet for past several days director " i replied. The director smiled " that's wonderful, I would hate to have one of my " "creations"" to suffer from inconvenient issues, tho that being said it would appear that you've been leaving small foot trail of hydraulic oil staining the carpet, there some bleeding at knees and ankles.

the seals will need to be replace. Come with me" by director's order I followed until we approach two separate rooms that are next to each other " the room to the right belongs to seryu ubiquitous, she is assign to be your handler and caretaker, you are to obey her commands but only me and the grand general esdeath have override authority and obey to nobody else, the rest of the jeagers evening including that pesky tatsumi that esdeath has for a pet. There was pause of silence as certain line of though comes up, termination. "But if anyone is in need of you they have do it through seryu since as she is your caretaker, you're also to be expected to look out for her well being as she is to you, am I understood unit 26F-E55845?" said director stylish , my audio receptors pickup his voice as firm back with a weight of serious " affirmative director" i responded, the director winked." Good, now to the left here is your room ."

the director opened the door and lead me into room where I will stored for when am not need of use " this had to be refurbish major being the floor was remove and slab of concrete was made as it was better at taking abuse while performing maintenance and easier to clean up chemical residue as well to accommodate a work station bolted to the ground needed to suspense your chassis in a up right position" the director continues on about room as I look at it through my visual feed. Floor was concrete grey and at the center of the room that is the work station which I will be fasten to when not In use.

Three iron beams, two planted next to each other and third beam place overhead at a height that's more then enough to accommodate my height along with a hoist chain pulley each beam has series of punch out holes, utilitarian reason, by it's side is large tall red rectangle tool box with a four step stool laying against it. By the far back side of wall by the door is a large sheet metal two door cabinet housing spare parts and beside it is small water facet Appliance that also act as a part cleaning station. By the door to far right corner is a open overhead water shower head with a drain to over all clean the machine that is me, 26F-E55845. By the door to left side wall is a metal work desk at which a person would sit comfortably to make repairs on small parts.

Plain, simple, and by size of what this room could offer, empty " this room is enough to provide what's necessary for seryu to keep you in working order also I want you to give theses to her upon her arrival" director handed over two items a folder and Manuel. he hands me the Manuel first that has an what looks to be an artistic cover of an chi bi version of C.H. 1 model sitting that appears hurt and scuffed while a disproportionate band aid is place on its head with single closed eye V shape emote with a oil texture tear drop next it and one of its arm encase of cast on a sling. Standing beside it is a chi bi women appear to be similar to seryu with dirty face, hair pulled back to single pony tail, dress like a mechanic over all's, selves rolled up exposing metallic arms with both hands balled up and resting on top of her knees while one hand is holding a wrench as she lean towards the injured C.H. 1 planting a kiss on the cheek.

The title of the book was in a strange font that read " C.H. 1 User Guide, how to care of your chatty Friend!" . I look up at the director and an expression was made on his face then handed me a folder " this folder provide more technical information but be sure to remind her that access to the head of the chassis is prohibited and is confidential, that is the must complicated and the most delicate part of your system are we cleared?" the director spoke "affirmative director stylish " I replied in a flat synthetic tone. " good… you are to remain here until seryu is free from her post and am sure she looking forward to seeing you, she's been told that she getting a replace. She's been excited about it ever since, best not break her heart or everyone in the jeagers is going to come for you, TaTa!... oh by the way the weapons issued to you by the military are in that large metal cabinet! " the director slam the door shut as he finished his sentence.

-o-, - - -, -o- , -o- . turning about , towards the metal cabinet I approach it. Metal feet clanking against the concrete and the sound of hydraulic pistons reciprocating. My metal hands reaches out to one of handles and then subtle sounds made by servos working the steel wires in the fingers contracting around the door handle. I pulled back but immediately halted when I saw my grasp on the handle have play before the door would began to move, consulting with caretaker required for maintenance checks.

Audio receptors pickups a sound of door opening, training protocols takes affect. I turned around at fast speed. A female come into my visual feed brown eyes, hair and features recognized by analyzed data from a Jaeger group photo that director stylish once showed to me before " **Jaeger, special forces division, seryu ubiquitous, verified?** " I requested. The woman's movement halted, analyzing…. Subject's body is tense suspected feeling at unease state.

Problem recognized reduce tone of voice to more favorable levels. The lady looks very attractive. Alert, Alert mind operating outside sanctioned parameters. Rectifying… Rectifying complete ghost incident logged. " seryu ubiquitous, verified?" " uhh , yes that meee! 'chuckles' " I watch seryu perform an salute in cheerful posture " sorry if I startled you, saw a small trail of oil stain on the floor and fellow it here, wait I saw you earlier, you're doctor stylish newest creation?" seryu asked " affirmative, director stylish has assign me to you as a replacement for a piece of equipment that was lost during your last engagement with the enemy " I stated.

Seryu face lighten up with excitement and unexpectedly rush towards me but seryu being my caretaker , no action was made. She jumps and laches her arms around the neck in a form of embrace as she giggles in approval , her feet dangling above the floor. Seryu face comes back into view while still hanging on " so what special abilities do you have of delivering justice to those that are wicked and evil to the enemies of the empire?" seryu said with excitement in suspense " my creation wasn't intended to enforce the law and carry out sentences.

The intended purpose is to obey and meet the demand, need and expectation to be of use of the empire's military as a conventional soldier with greater effects " I answered, seryu face looked away pouted " that's sounds boring , how are you going to be of use to me if you ain't no better than a regular foot solider" seryu replied back as her toned matched her facial expression " director stylish believe that something of less specialized would be of use to those that are too specialized in roles for when in need of flexibility " I answer back , seryu face become confuse " you kept saying director instead of doctor why is that?" seryu asked then there was a pause " protocol… dictates it so" I answered again then seryu let's go and lands on her feet as i presented her two items that I've been instructed to give. She grabs ahold of them and looks at the manual and a positive expression appears as she embraces me for the second time around the torso " aaww, it'll be like taking care of koro again!" seryu let go but then jump to lock her arms my neck and planted a kiss on the cheek and then let go " so what's your name?" ERROR ERROR, code 404 , system halted , ERROR ERROR Attempting system reboot.

Else where

The air is cold as moon reign high in the sky and the streets baring, empty with the exception of rodents scavenging in the trash and cowering near sewage systems. a man walks down the streets and onto a puddle of water that obscures the perfect reflective view in its wake. The man was in a hurry, in anxiety and fear. Wearing conceal clothing and carrying a brief case that may contain plans that those who been losing may yet can have the tables turn in their favor


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 , the chatter box and the machine **

"uhh , hello? " seryu asked with a hint of a unsure worried in the her voice. She lifted her hand and made a metallic ding sound with her mechanical finger on the machines head. Achieved at getting the robotic humanoid attention. 26F-E55845 look slighty down to see seryu " unite 26F-E55845 is present, I hade a system error and needed to reboot. Everything alright handler ubiquitous? " 26F-E55845 ask in a synthetic voice " well actually, I was wondering if everything was ok with you?" seryu replied " director stylish stated that the seals at ankle and knees are Leaking hydraulic oil and recommend for it to be replaced , I also encounter problems with my hands. The grip isn't as tight as it was intended , recommended that my hands are to be recalibrated to specification" 26 suggested. Seryu smiled " sure " and so they walks towards the work station , seryu spend time figuring out how to fasten 26F-E55845 to the station as so to keep the machine in a upright position should the legs for any reason cease to support the weight. Once 26F-E55845 was set seryu look over manual and technical sheet to see what tools where require and the procedure methods use for general and specific maintenance but for right now she wanted to know the diagram and the tools for the legs and hands.

She gathered all the tools she needed from around the room once she felt all set she began trying out the maintenance procedure, she was slow at first but once she gotten the point she felt comfortable, seryu begin to start a conversation " so 26h something , was your name? " seryu ask " 26F-E55845 " 26 replied " that's a mouth full, how about…" from a kneeling position seryu look up and 26 look down, made visual contact " how about Blue?" 26 titled it's head to the side " because of your eyes or rather your optic. It's has pretty deep blue and I just think with a name like that would be just adorable!" seryu give a girly chuckle and resumed doing maintenance as 26 went back to looking straight. Seryu started telling about her childhood and time when she was a police officer while being train under her captain, stopping criminals and dispensing justice to the evil and the wicked then found herself being transferred from the police force to at the time general esdeath before she recently took position as grand general and made special anti terrorism unit , the Jaegers, and the mission of hunting down night raid.

an terrorist organization unit that been hunting down and murdering innocent people, the lost of her teammates while taking down the terrorist one by one, the times she shared with her teammates and her defeat by the enemy and, at the lost of her teigu, koro, her best friend . 26's mind sympathizes with seryu or at least his mind tells him that he should anyway But 26 stands still in place as seryu doing maintenance on him as he patiently listens to seryu monologue about her life's journey. Time seem to went adrift before 26 noticed seryu was sitting on the four step stool asleep, laying against 26's left arm, hugging it while holding on to a brush and a bucket of paint.

26 was confused but it didn't take long to see what seryu did with the paint. On the left shoulder there's an inscription painted in blue arange in a column from top to bottom "** rest in peace : Father, Orge, Bols, Koro**" at bottom there a small drawing of an tomb stone with a small flower on top of it. 26 used his free arm to unfasten himself from the work station and set seryu's brush and paint to the side along the floor and carefully picking up sleeping seryu and holding like hold a child letting her weight seat on his forearm and her body laying against his shoulders as he begins walking out of his room and taking her to her dorm. the window at the end of the room showed that night has come and the moon was soaring high into the night sky . 26 laid down seryu on her bed as carefully his mechanical arms did then laying the blanket onto her tucking her in, seeing to that she'll rest comfortable but as he took a step towards the door, seryu spoke in her sleep as she held onto 26's hand " please koro, please don't go" her tone was low and sad, 26 not sure what best course of action to take but reasoned that should seryu would be in any need of him, he's just one hole in the wall away should the call be made. 26F-E55845 made his leave and gently closed the behind him


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 welcome, please enjoy your stay

The day was anew, as the sun raises over the horizon it's beam of light blasts through the window and cuts deep into the darken room into two halves. Within this light, one could barely see with the naked eye, dust fine little dots and strain of hair floating , majestically in air, so many and so small one could compare it like watching a fleet of ships venturing into the endless vast of the ocean waters but there is something else in light's presence, something far larger than fine dust. The empire's iron golem, physical embodiment of might, power and will but, just like the Empire itself , a cold and harsh being , isolated but yet can still interact with the world it resides in , adjective and logical. when the light's warmth touches the golem's metal skin, the heat nulls and then voids, this doesn't that it isn't there, just unaware that it exists, that it is present.

Lacking the means to be notice, be it one way or vice versa. A door opens, the wood squeaks and creaks as it opens " Blue " a young woman speaks voice is cheerful, she then closes the making a thump sound as it shut " Blue, it's time to wake up" the woman spoke with a smile as she approaches the iron golem, out dose her in size and height . Within arms reach she stops , arms behind her back and one feet behind the other resting on it tip toes and her head tilt to side at an angle as she looks up at the metal being " oooh blue" the woman's metal hand reach up and taps a couple of times on the face plate where the nose would be making a high tink sound then like a being stirred. A subtle idle humming, rhythm like a fast beating heart. A singular blue orb illuminates from the dark within the visor. The golem straightens it's back and hands flexing. The blue orb scans the surroundings then stops to look down on a women taking a femine posture as she dose subtle twists and sways " greetings caretaker ubiquitous, did you rest well?" blue voice was a deep electrical synthetic voice but said a in friendly manner seryu mood begins to glow.

/ UwU \ " oh I've just heard some marvelous news, as of late there have been some very mean and evil people have commented villainous acts against those wore the military uniform, who have sworn to protect the people from outside forces of evil, drinks poisoned, throats slice open and unidentifiable bodies left naked on the streets as uniform, dog tags and medals are taken as trophies. The army has planned a raid of retribution against those who treats the uniform with contempt and distain, to be made example of , that those in uniform will no longer put up with such petty of cowardice acts!" then seryu expression went sinister " and they ask me if I would do the honors, to send a message that such acts of evil will not be tolerated and I would love nothing more then to deliver justice upon the wicked as killing those that are evil, is only way justice is served!" seryu shouted in excitement, body tensed followed by a strong laughter, blue stood still unaffected by the aura seryu gives out that would've made others to discreetly leave her presences.

When state of calm returned seryu look towards blue with an innocent smile " and I was hoping that you would like to come with me" seryu said in cheerful tone as blue stands in silence "affirmative " blue then stated as he turn face towards the metal cabinet and seryu gotten excited and jumped on blue's back and holds around the neck " ooh thank you thank you, thank you. This means so much!" as seryu giggles. Blues opens the cabinet and begins setting up his equipment, a bundle of frag and smoke grenades in a bandier belt then strapping on his side arm holster to his thigh and puts in a simple six shooter backup , combat knife then his rifle nothing worth mentioning then it's a standard issue holds 8 shots in a box clip.

Later…

Seryu and blue approached a military barricade currently manned by 3 soldiers, seryu was blue's shoulders , thought it would be fun riding across the city on a iron golem " greetings soliders what's the news?" seryu asked " this block has strong hatred against our brothers in arms and manage to corner the bastards, their holding up in those two large builds down the road, think about 30 or more of them hiding. The area is block off so no one is coming in or out without being notice " the solider replied. Seryu hop off blue's shoulders , excitement expressions appeared. " then it's time that punishment is served " seryu commented but blue stoped her as she was walk pass the barricade " wait caretaker , two against 30 in a tight 5 story building is ill advisable" blue said to seryu then looking towards the foot solider " I have my orders to obey, why should we going in without support private?" blue asked , the solider begins to feel unease " well uh… we need people to man the barricades, isolating a block in a city full of people isn't as easy one would think" this didn't convince blue he turn around found that seryu isn't where she was, blue looks around and sees seryu running towards one of the two buildings hearing a devious laughter while chanting of justice. His hand now been force, he runs to catch up with seryu knowing that their commented ,no turning back.

Dissidents POV

My name is Mark earlier to day the army showed up and we're now trap here for hours waiting, they haven't done anything yet and it makes me worry what they're up too. I the sound of loud running foot steps and to see one of friends charging through the door with a look of freight on his face " they're coming!" he shouted across the room the air became tense and heavy with a sense of dread " how many?" I've asked " there's two of them but that's not it , there's a girl , I recognize her , it's that crazy chick that was in the imperial police! " the man said. His tone was full of fear. When those words was heard everyone else felt the same, they're now dead man walking, were their thoughts. " and the second one?" I've asked again as I starting to feel a cold sweat in the palm of hands " some sort of man in armor , a fucking armored golem that the blue hair monster would spawn , I honestly I don't know what it is" he replied then we watch him turned and ran down the hallway. Every looked at me " so what's the plan? " one of them asked " I don't fucking know , we run!" I replied " but they got us corned , we can't even get to the sewers without being seen!" another shouted back then one of them suggest we fight then an argument broke out but it wasn't long till we heard a loud bang of doors open, the hair on necks raised and goosebumps showed on the forearms, we rush to the entrance.

Me and 5 others, standing atop of a stairway and 10 others at the bottom of the stairs where the entrance is. The men stood watching, waiting the doors where wide open yet nothing came but then two cylindrical objects bounces and rolls onto floor to their feet, confuse yet curious. A loud pop was heard as the a chemical reaction occurs within the objects producing smoke. Everyone jumped in reaction to it and when the hall at the entrance was consumed in smoke the nightmare that awaits them begins. I've watch some of my friends disappear into smoke, starting to get confuse of how strange this it is but then, I saw something, a shadow in the smoke and the most scariest laughter I've ever heard in my life coming from inside the cloud. I started to hear screams, men panicking for their life as I hear a wet cutting sound as bodies fell to the wooden floor, one man ran out of the smoke but something grab him and pulled him back in, he screamed and beg for whatever is it to spare him but there was none, more laughs and sickening sounds was made as i hear the man scream at the top of his lungs in agony. Paralyzed, I stood still how is one suppose to reaction in face of such cruelty? To my left I look towards those near me. Wearing the same face as I am but two loud bangs occurred and I watch one man's head pop like a smash grape and the next man's jaws was gone, I fell onto my ass in surprise and as I continue look at the man. His hand went to feel and when he realized he screamed but all there was air and gurgling. The sinister laughs returned as I hear the someone rushing up the steps.

Rushing on my feet I ran down the hallway, people where coming out of their rooms asking what's happening as I as ran pass them but didn't answer. A dangerous beast has come for us, I want to hide , I don't want to die! God please I don't want to die! I reached to the main stairs, hastily calming up the stairs as I started hear more screams of people being murder like animals but I also saw something, that made my very soul left my body. At the bottom of the stairs when I happened to look down. there was the iron golem, I'd watch him holding his weapon at the ready, his movements speak that he's done this before but yet his moves felt unnatural. The golem look up and we made eye contact. his eye, a singular blue orb gazing upon me as mine are upon his. His eye doesn't see me, his sees through me. He raise his weapon towards me and I run up the stairs, all the to the top and found a separate set of stairs leading to attic and believe my best chances where hiding in there. I've climbed the stairs and bust open the door and hiding behind and under the dusted junk that been here for lord knows how long and so I waited and waited and as time move on the screams started to became louder, louder and louder becoming ever so intense, ever so closer like tide of water rising then starting to feel like your being choke on. The screams have lessen but the air itself became tense and am feeling more afraid now then before, wood started to squeak and creak, coming from the stairs at the end of the attic , shit! I buried myself deeper into the junk to hide myself. A shadow appears, tall and slender but slowly taking a take shape. A shape of a women but what I've just witness, this isn't no women, this, is a ruthless monster that looks like a women. The figure comes out around the door way, my god her arm is literally a fucking sword! She walks deeper into the attic slowly, her face where contours a disturbing smile on face. God please , I don't want to die here.

The women start throwing and digging junk out of the way, the shakes started as I watch her searching, hunting for me. Her back was now towards and there a blunt object I could use and freedom is just right there, there's no other option I have to kill her before she finds me, i grabbed the blunt object as the women was occupied, I've the raised weapon above my head she seemed so occupied she hasn't noticed me yet and so I swung down but my aim was off hitting her in shoulder instead of the head she grunted out in pain and turn to face me in anger. Her sword raises upwards as I rushed in and grab her sword arm and use my other arm to hold her closer. She responded by raise one of her feet and stomping onto mine, bones breaking as I fight against the pain wrestling her with all my strength cause if I lose my grip am a dead man. The women's head was up against mine, I opened mouth wide and chomped down on her ear. I hear her scream in pain, welcome to my world bitch! I said to myself but then felt subtle tremors in the floor and felt a dark shadow lumen over us and then something grab me then raise me off the floor.

I strangle, trying to break free as I shouted in defiance. When I was fighting myself free I heard the women cursing and saw her arm change from a sword to gun and pointed it to my head. Seryu's weapon then fired and the men head pop like fruit but that didn't stop there. The bullet travel still at full force from point blank range and hit blue on the left side of his fore head. The iron golem dropped the dead body and timber over like a tree. The heavy weight of iron steel punched through the floor and landed onto the floor below. Seryu, angered and caught up in the fight. Her senses now coming back, she then realized her grave mistake " blue?...BLUE?! " her gun arm returns to a default form as she rush towards the hole where blue fell " Blue! Are you okay?!" seryu shouted but no response, anxiety and panic starts to set in as she jumps down the hole " nononono please blue, please don't go!" seryu starts moving the small debris off of blue's chassis and see blue's orb light is out, eyes starting water and grabs blues torsos, trying to wake him in not believing what's affront of her eye but nothing came of it. Feeling hopeless, defeated like she was before.

Seryu rested her head on his chest crying , her thoughts where like a person navigating into a fog and after what felt like an eternity, seryu felt something rest on her shoulders " why are you crying?" said a synthic voice. Seryu minds halted, her redden eyes looks up to see blue's eye contact hers, her sprite now risen hight " BLUE!" seryu reaches out and holds blues head in a tight embrace as she gives her cheerful giggles but questions comes to mind. Seryu lessens her hold to see. Where the bullet hit it's mark, did nothing then scratch the paint job and left a small but noticeable dent on his head. Seryu now felt relief and joy where before was fear but then she started to guilt and dread not just what she did but what punishment she'll get from esdeath and doctor stylish. specially the last part ,she can't help but feel like child been caught stealing from a cookie jar. Meanwhile blue fail to understand why his caretaker is in the state she's in. Despite this, blue sees that would be best to take seryu to her quarters.

Blue was carrying seryu out of the building. Her weight resting on his arm as she hold on around his neck, like a parent hold their child. When exiting he notices a large group of soldiers gather at the entrance of the second build, the breach the door but then they're taking fire from the enemy inside, Blue almost charge to their aid when saw them being gun down but his mind became conflicted, this was his purpose, the reason of his creation to help soldiers in need but something was stopping him before he even made a foot step towards the troops under assault, seryu ubiquitous is the mission and the mission comes first. Blue's mind was already, he walk towards the barricades with no conscience guilt in his mind , walking away from the dying, suffering and the needing


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 if it can go wrong, it will.**

Me and seryu are moving in deeper into fallhaven as vanguards, seeking out targets of interest. Marching down a street with muti-story buildings on both sides while keeping a visual on Windows, doorways, alleys and street corners for potential hazards. My audio receptors pickup sounds of high pitch whistles soon followed by explosions in the distance, "they're starting the artillery bombardment." I stated, seryu agreed with a hum as resume our March down the block as I taken point. we approach into a four way intersection then unaware, I step on a makeshift mine, the concussive force below my foot made me stumble back as I was regaining control. Seryu called out my name as I watch her rush towards me. Inspecting my right leg " there's large cracks and small fractures on the armor plates.

can you move your leg still? " as her command I've raised my leg , hearing the bearings squeaking and grinding and brought it back down in a stomp then seryu watch as hydraulics fluids start leaking out at the ankle and knee joints " the lines must've ruptured but I can patch it wi-" seryu stop as she rested her hand on her shoulders realized something was wrong and she started checking her self all over "nononono, NO , am so sorry blue! I forget my Kit! I was so busy helping doctor stylish but when general esdeath told us to hurry up I've panic and forgotten all about it! am so sorry blue." Seryu was losing focus as I look down pass the intersection and saw a group of 8 armed split to both sides of street, my program took hold " contact!" I shouted as I open fire sat the enemy. The enemy drop to the ground hinding behind what little cover they could find as my ammunition was flying over their heads or bouncing off the ground in front of them as I laid suppressive fire.

They returned fire on us as I shielded seryu from their fire. Seryu grabbed two smoke grenades from my belt and toss them ahead of us , heard two distinct pops as smoke started to appear I've waited a for more seconds for the smoke before we retreated back as they still where shooting blinding through the smoke then I hear to the immediate left of glass being busted and saw enemies on the second floor preparing to fire, I've sprayed fire at their direction as they ducked down in cover as my current ammo can't penetrate into the building , seryu again reach for my belt toss a few frag grenades Into the suspecting windows as I hear the enemy shouting before hearing grenades going off and turn my attention towards the intersection as the smoke cover is starting to lose an effect I turn my weapon towards the intersection to keep the enemy heads down but caught in an over lapping firing line as the enemy on our left resumed fire , seryu toss two more smokes as we retreated back but still under heavy suppressive fire, seryu tossed more frags at the windows but miss their mark as they bounce back down onto the road, I braced as the grenades went off and we continued to retreat as I fire at the build on the second floor then a malfunction occurred as I fired a squib load ammunition, the cartridge was under charged in gun powder and the round has plug up the barrel and due to insufficient gas the weapon also failed to recycle properly but the situation is still deteriorating as I hear incoming artillery shells onto our position "**Run!**" I yelled over the chaos happening around as shells explode on impact in the buildings and the streets as we ran down the street, cutting right into a narrow road. As we run pass an arch way and into the courtyard. On the other side was a pair of metal gates.

Seryu took lead as we approach the exit but the bearings in the right leg has seized up impairing my mobility, seryu look worried but I kept moving, limping to the gate then bash my shoulder up against the gates as the metal warps to the stress but as I was about to kick the gates open. Seryu called out and I look behind saw a foot make contact with my head

**Seryu p.o.v **

I've watch blue lost his stance and falls on his side, recognize the attacker my right arm turn into a gun and I fire upon the night raid terrorist Leone as she closes in on me then switch my arm to a sword and slash horizontally but Leone duck down then throw a jab into my face and a hard hit to chest as I stumble backwards " you're suppose to be dead! Mine blasted you into oblivion! " Leone shouted but a chuckle leaves my lips " I wont stop until I've killed every last evil being and deliver justice upon you for murderous, wicked act you've commented on empire's citizens!" I replied as I charge at her swinging my arms at her, slashing but Leone kept her hands up and stepping side to side and when thrust my blade she trap my arm and jab her thumb at my eye then felt her grab my pony tail and slung me around and tossed to the ground. Groaning in discomfort my left hand covering my aggravated eye as I get back on my feet but I've noticed the terrorist grab something behind her back and retrieves an item and points to the sky and fires. I watch as the flare soars into the sky then goes off in a firework display " you're not getting away monster, you'll be going back to where you belong , in hell! " Leone shouted but I watch her took notice and dash to the side as I a gun being fired.

Look to see and saw blue had gotten back on his feet and pulled out his backup side arm. He fired again at his target as i gotten backup and contribute my suppressive fire at the terrorist as she take cover behinds solid bricks and stone " incoming enemy reinforcements!" blue shouted as two squads worth coming in where we came and formed a line as they begin opening fire on us, blue shielded me from enemy fire as we work back to the metal gate, I manage to squeeze myself through the gate " blue come on! " I shouted looking through the gates as blue turns his attention to the gate and bashes his shoulder up against the gates again but it refuses to break open he tries again as enemy fire bounces and ricochet off his back. Looking pass blue as he works the gate, I saw one of the soliders bring out a long metal tube and pointed at us. My eyes in fear " BLUE! Watch out!" I yelled. The enemy fired the projectile as i rushed for cover.

I heard a loud explosion and watch as blue was blasted through the gates and onto the ground. Blue's eye was flickering out as rocks and masonry collapse around him. Just as I ran towards him I failed to realized what's was about to happen. Where the projectile struck, it hit blue where he was carrying his ammo for weapon I mounted on him, it was smoking and as I approach the ammunition began cooking off. I shielded my face from the intense heat as shrapnel bounced off my arm and had to get back away from the hazard then I felt a sting on my gut before I got behind something. Looking down and see two injuries cause from the shrapnel. I started to walk back to the rearward line. 'I'll come back with help blue, I promise '

**At the rearward line…**

I watched carnage with great amusement… but also with great annoyance, especially with the child that esdeath is reverencing about a sound of an galloping horse catches my attention and look to see a Calvary men coming in, dismounting and saw who he was bringing as he assist the women to dismount " my word seryu! What has happen!? " I hastily went to seryu to know more. " doctor! we need to go back! Blue needs help!" seryu exclaimed " ubiquitous, your not making sense, what has happen?! " I repeated my inquiry, seryu eyes were red and watered " we went further into fallhaven but blue step onto a mine, I wanted to do repairs but I've forgotten my Kit! then we got caught in ambush at in intersection we gotten push back then we got caught in an artillery barrage then enemy lead us into a trap encountered Night raid but she called in reinforcements then we where overwhelmed I managed to get out but, but blue is trap! We need to go back!" ubiquitous explain as we carried seryu to the medical tent

" ubiquitous, right now you're well being is more important then disposable equipment " I've said as we enter the tent and layed ubiquitous on the operating table as she grabs my arm " blue isn't a disposable equipment! I promised him that I'll come back with help, am worried if we don't go, those vile, villainous people would do unspeakable things to him!" seryu argue back but I push my glasses back and look at seryu died in the eye and grab her hand that's hold my arm " this discussion is over!" stated in a tone of authority as i rip her hand from my arm and started on treating her injuries.

**Back at fallhaven **

** Leone p.o.v**

Me and the men were about to crest over the debris when that metal golem's backpack went off like fireworks. Dropped and hugged the ground as we waited for the fire to die out which took away for it to do so. The Smoke as settles as we resume walking over and down the debris. One of the soldiers walk up to that man of iron and putting his weapon aside as he starts digging the debris around our fallen opponent and attempts to roll it on its side " geez! no wonder we couldn't put this guy down, get a feel on how heavy this fucker is. " two more soldiers went and assisted, the three manage to roll it " most thing I've found bazar about it is I've shot it in the head at least 30 times before Losing track" another soldier add in to conversation. The one who dig it up replied back " well the empire may win this day but am sure as hell going to give them something to wet their beds about before the day ends" all the soldiers agreed on that one but a third one added in a comment " still dosent change the fact that we failed our objective. We were suppose to trap and killed that jaeger but the bitch got away cause of this damn thing!" the soldier give it the boot to head as he Finished his talk.

A fifth one walk around it want to get a good look at " hey , at least he'll make one hell of a trophy" he commented then he'd started to look at its weapon and began laughing " oh Lord! AHAHA , you guys gotta see this! His weapon HAHAHAHA, it's pluged! " some soldiers gather around to see out of curiosity. " huh, I thought something was off. Figured he ran out of ammo but appears am wrong." The soldier went to take a seat on near by rock " leave it to empire to have incompetent people to run things, am I right fellas?" a soldier jest, every chuckles at the attempt of humor " alright, everybody pack it up, I need you guys to find something to haul our friend here, he might be a trophy but there's somebody at the rally point that'll make that trophy for us to put practical use. Keep in mind It maybe the last day for the resistance but this isn't the last battle for the like of us!" I watch as the men scramble then look up to the sky for brief moment. I pointed at one of the soldiers." Am leaving you in charge, make sure to get the job done, am needed else where " the solider nodded and I took to the roofs


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 :The tomb of the unknown soldier

Seryu

I wasted no time when after doctor stylish treated me but the second I was about go into a search and rescue, the doctor forbids me from leaving so. As I watched the city be engulf in ice and snow, felt my metal hands up against my face in horror, worried and scared. Blue is still trap in that city. I took look around at my surroundings and all I saw the Calvary men that brought me here standing beside me, but the doctor was nowhere to be seen. I've finds myself jammed, my heart wants to go but my trust in the doctor wants the opposite and I just don't have the strength to—" come on let's go, I got friends in there that needs help" I turn towards the men out of surprise, unexpected but yet I'd followed him to his to horse, no questions asked and with no doubt in my mind as we rush towards the city.

Fallhaven ruins…

The air is cold and with so much ice radiating it to the extent that moisture in the air turned to snow. This city that once was consumed in chaos of war, peace had suddenly returned but not in manner many would hope to dream of. walking down the very roads that many fought and bleed for. Trespassing through without being contested but watched under city's chilled silence. This is a grave city and the living aren't welcome here. Seryu kept her hands close to the chest. There been times when she felt unease, discomfort and scared to think of what she might find. being here now and without blue at her side for the first time, perhaps in a very long, she dosen't feel…safe. Couldn't help but to think back when she a child. Being in bed but couldn't sleep, fear that monsters would come out of closet and eat her then her father would in a vain attempt to assure her that there's was no such thing as monsters. The Calvary soldier, with one hand he held his horse close to the chest and the other held on to his saber. Where ever he looked he feels that they're walking in a still picture. Fights and battles suddenly stop. It's was unnatural to him, even a seasoned veteran like him feels unease about this place. He also knew at that point they weren't going to found survivors. He went to take a seat on a nearby street bench that can still serve it's purpose. As he seat quietly, deep in thought. This place being here had give him a metaphorical insight of his grand general esdeath.

He had come to two prospects. One, a cold void Abyss that consumes all in it's wake or possibly that much like the poor souls here. A prisoner of this cold void, trap beneath the ice, even as some one as powerful as her doesn't have that sparking ember to break free from the ice to know life outside of the cold. But he's not sure which would be the truth, this civil war has change everybody. Made saints into demons and made demons into saints. Bad people to good, good to bad. Seryu broking off away from the Calvary men in search of her partner. She goes to the place where he was last seen and much to what she feared, blue has been taken captive. She starts looking around for anything that might bring her close. She noticed the armament that she equipped to blue was laying not far where he had fell. She examines it and notices it wasn't treated with care when it was removed, which meant blue wasn't treated with care as well. Seryu hand balled up. Closer examinations, she noticed something partially covered in snow scrape marks from the fraction between metal and rock and small driplets of black fluid. With haste seryu fellows suit.

The hopes and excitement build within her, she going to free blue from the bad guys and return to their nice and pleasant workshop, fixing up blue from all damage he has endure in delight as symbolic gesture of thanks then they'll go back out into the streets hunting and punishing criminals stopping by for some ice cream on breaks. But her world was shatter like glass. On a road not far from the high lords tower seryu found who she looking for but not what she wanted see. People frozen like action figures in middle of a fight and blue was at the center. " no ,no, this isn't fair" she sees him kneeling on his bad leg while pointing his six shooter at the enemy. There some was rope tied around his leg and arm that failed to bind him while he was being transported but there was something else seryu notice and it hiding behind blue, what she saw. She put her hand over mouth in a gasp.

There was 3 children, a little girl among them was hold on with both that wrapped in fine cloth. Seryu didn't want to guess what it was. As blue was shielding them from danger before ice had consume them both. Her world had turn on it head, she couldn't make any sense of it. What did blue do to deserve this? He protects people from wicked evil and blue protected these children so they must be innocent, he shouldn't get punish for it, so why should, should-. Seryu couldn't finish the line of thought because of one truth all of these was done and only could be done by esdeath and seryu heart demands justice, she demands retribution and seryu reflection coming off of ice on blue's head, fire was burning strong in her eyes and there was angry tears running. The Calvary soldier followed seryu foot prints In the snow till he saw another group of people frozen and noticed seryu wasn't here her tracks went else where but then he took a look at the iron golem and a blue orb brightly appear as the soldiers taken a step back in surprise " of all the time I've spent in army no human being has ever survived esdeath wrath but I guess that dosent apply to a machine as well"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 :an attack on lord's tower.**

Seryu was trudging through the snow as she sees herself in a bit of a dilemma " blue is frozen solid and the commander thinks that I can just take him with me?! Putting aside the fact blue is in need of repair! He's already put himself through enough danger as it is. Can't even walk properly because of that stupid landmine!" talking to herself as she rubs her cold metal hand on the right side of her face to dull the pain as a bruise was slowly starting to appear. As sery returned to where blue is currently at, shoulders feeling heavy as she didn't know what to do on how to free him if he was still alive, she started hearing sounds of someone or rather a group, using hammers. Catching seryu curiosity she comes around of a street corner and sees a group of esdeath's soldiers breaking off the ice enough for blue to be free at least " I gotta say Rome, when you came rushing towards us, telling that somebody that has survived after seeing what the grand general did, I though you've been jesting, trying to cheer us up. Damn, Can't wait to tell the rest of the company." One of the soldiers stated as he and others work the hammer then bit by bit, blue started to break free. Ice giving off an explosive effect as each limb flexed except for his right leg as he currently rest on due to the hydraulic leak, resulted having no pressure on the piston to break free from the ice, so the men work break the ice and free him being stuck to the ground.

The men cheer as blue work his way back onto his feet and brace onto something. For the men this was something good that came out on a bleak, sad day of today. For seryu, her heart and mind felt relief. More confident then before on the task she been giving. Blue watch as seryu approaches him. He notices a bruise on seryu face. Blue's hand reaches out to touch it. Seryu took a moment to appreciate and relish it as blue cold metal digits was more soothing to her on the bruise then her metal prosthetic hands did " what happen?" blue asked, seryu was hesitate and abit distracted from answering the question "I, I walk on some black ice and fell on my face, its nothing to worry about" seryu went back to focusing on blue's hand but someone cough as a gesture of attention. Seryu eyes comically pop open in surprise as she was quick to forgetting the presence of others. She scratch the back of her head as her went back on track " blue, esdeath has, `personally' assign us a task. We going to the lords tower and capture the resistance leaders. Are you still able?" seryu asked. Blue looked at his leg, it got straighten out when he stood up but without the hydraulic keeping the leg rigid, he will just fall on his side's if weight was put on it " I will need something to brace my right leg." Blue answer and seryu hatch an idea.

she grab one of soldiers hammer and chisel. Went to the back side of blues leg and position the chisel, cringes on what she about to do next. With the hammer in hand she starts jamming the chisel in to obstruct the leg to mechanically bend. Seryu backs up as blue tested his leg, there was no play so seryu idea was holding. " I would also recommend that we should bring the soldiers along for support as I am at limited capacity" from blues response seryu look at the soldiers With a pinch of glare and the soldiers look amongst one another " well, am willing to bet there be a promotion in it for us if we capture the resistance leaders" the group slightly nodded but wasn't assuring " possibly earn ourselves some R&R " the group started to smile on the idea ` bingo`. When it became apparent of the soldiers response seryu and blue begun heading towards lords tower.

**Lord's tower…**

When the group first entered the, place was empty and seeing no other direction but up. They ascended and as further up they went everyone except for blue, notice an odor in the air. The next floor up was where the odor is at its strongest. The foots soldiers opened one of the rooms which one immediately wish he hadn't. The rooms where filled of deceased revolutionaries, the odds where so against them that there wasn't hardly any one on hand to treat the wounded. The floor above appeared to be their destination when they saw two large ornate doors and inside was group of rebel soldiers scattered around the room, tired and helpless. Some of the men took the easy way out, from how some bodies looked. In the very back was a large table with eights seat and eight men occupied them, dress in black as their faces where hidden in shadow a couple did take their lives out in fear. Those who remained got up from their seats, raised their hands in offer of surrender.

**At the capital **

When military operations at fallhaven had reach its conclusion. Seryu and blue were transported back to the capital. For seryu, the operations left her in a exhausted state and with a few days worth of work ahead of her that's to be done on blue's chassis. She could use a chance to rest while blue was taking her to her quarters with the chisel still jam in the back of his leg. " ubiquitous, we have arrived our destination" blue notified while Seryu rested on his forearm as her body laying against his shoulders trying to sleep, this started when they entered into the capital. Blue work with the door as he was being mindful about the door frame so seryu wouldn't bump her head against it. Before him was seryu's bed but she was reluctant of moving and no interest of sleeping in it " ubiquitous, you must go to bed" gently told seryu but she gave him the grumble and said " I don't want bed, want snuggles" her voice was muffled as she was talking up against Blue's collar bone " you need to lie down ubiquitous, your physical exhaustion is transparent " blue stated.

Seryu raise her head turned but in a wrong direction to which she was quick to correct and look at the blue square to the face. Her ponytail was undone and one was close as the other lazily half open. The cheeks were slightly puffed and with her index finger she pointed and pressed up against blue's face where the nose wuld normally be. "mmmmmmNo, you're the one that needs to lay down, you big baby" seryu tried to make herself sound and to be taken serious but instead her drowsy state made it comical but blue didn't see it as such instead he work his way onto the wooden floor as instructed, floor creep and creak under his weight and once he was lied flat on the second floor, seryu reach out with her arm and pull the blanket from the bed wrapped herself up in warmth and made an apparent hum of victory as a smile was worn on her face.

**The next morning **

The pair slept in late but blue was awake and hadn't waken up seryu as she was in need of rest however one of the servant maids wasn't aware that room occupants were still present and when the maid entered into the room she stopped and look upon the site that is blue and the snuggle bug seryu. Blue cock his back to get a visual feed on the unexpected guest. The maid had her hand over mouth in a gasp and slowly and closed the door behind her. Blue didn't see the context of what transpired and didn't give it much thought, but the gears of the rumor mill would begin to turn. Seryu was starting to wake up and groaning as her voice sounded weak " blue, I don't feel so good. I think am starting to be sick, could you take me to the nearest doctor please" seryu pleaded as her complexion was going pale and so blue as instructed, carefully getting up off the floor and taking her to the nearest medical facility.

**Later at the doctor's office**…

Blue stood still before the door on one side of the hallway. It had been almost hour or so. Most of that time from what his audio receptors could pickup was the doctors asking series of questions then it went quiet for awhile. Then the door opened and seryu came walking out as the door closed behind her. Blue couldn't see her face as she was look down " is everything alright ubiquitous? Are you ill?" blue asked. Seryu slowly looked up at blue, her skin look paled and eyes look sick " i just got the flu. I guess from the cold back at fall haven, am sorry blue but your repairs may have to wait" said as she layed against him for support. Blue decided it to the best for him to carry her back and this time she was going to be sleeping at her bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: a time of celebration, calls for a party

The day is still young, seryu laid in bed tuck in under blankets while being attended by an aged male serf as she feels under the weather. Seryu turned her head to the side and look upon hearing blue coming into the room with a bowl and small pot filled with fresh hot broof soup with the additive of chopped vegetables. Blue had went to the royal kitchen to have some of the serfs prep a meal to help seryu fight the flu. The aged serf excused himself as seryu seated herself upright while blue presented her meal. " thanks blue, I was starting to awful" her voice sounded bogged as blue handed her the bowl and pour the pot`s contents as moisten heat evaporates into the form of steam as a tasteful aroma makes it notable presence in the air. Seryu smiles as she took in it's delightful smell and sips.

Blue`s empty face and soulless eye watches seryu consume the hot meal. Physically unaware of the aroma that seryu is. Blue's eye then shifted to the bruise present on seryu's right side of her face. Seryu gotten a feel of where blue was gazing at and so she placed her hand over the bruise while turning her head to face it away. " I've been told by one to the serfs, that's the was going to be a large celebration event this evening" seryu spoken, feeling uncomfortable of blue's inquisitive gaze. But the fact is blue wasn't prodding on how exactly ubiquitous gotten the bruise but was observing if was going to get better or worst.

" Affirmative, an special event will be held at the palace square in honor of the battle for fallhaven while city celebrates the end of the rebellion " Blue replied. Seryu thinks back of the battle, back to the engagement, and cold chills ran up in her spine. Never again , never again to fights those battles, never again fight in situations with the risk of losing him again. Seryu vowed to herself. In hindsight, thinking back in a twisted sense. It was esdeath that had stop and save blue from being taken away while seryu was unable back at camp safe from the front line while he was trapped, alone, helpless and surrounded by bad people. When the thought went across seryu head, her shoulder slump and she looked down to her soup. Seeing herself in the reflecting. " hey blue, am going to fix you the best I can then we'll go out to find me a dress before the party okay?" seryu stated 'perhaps then I'll go find esdeath, give her my thanks… and apologize for acting out of line ' she thought " acknowledge" was blue answer and he march out but not before he placed the pot at seryu bed and headed to his assign quarters

**Hours after….**

Seryu put in some hours into blue's repairs mainly at the legs. Put in a new hydraulic line and refilled it. Once she gotten them in working order she did some series of small fixes and tunes. But blue still bears the scars of that battle. The hits he overall took was at the chest and head. Armor plates looked like someone jabbed their finger into play-doh but didn't go through. The caretaker also did her best to make blue presentable. Washing, wiping the filth and gunk that had build up over time. Made blue's colors more clear and crisp to see, if one could look past the battle damage. Now, currently the pair are visiting a tailor for the event that'll occur soon at the palace square, just outside the palace itself. Seryu, while not feeling confident of wearing a formal dress but she thought at the time it would be different from the last time she wore forml clothing. Stepping of out the dressing room seryu dressed in silk olive green, decorated with stitch drawings and emblems colored in tan brown.

The pony tail seryu would typically fashion for had been switch for her hair tied into a long bead that dingle down to her chest and been giving a pair of long cuffs gloves to cover her metallic arms. She twirls in a circle affront of a mirror, carrying a smile then she faces towards blue standing at a parade rest position wearing only a belt that carries his six shooter side arm and a simple bow tie around his neck colored in ice white blue, to match his colors. " are we set Blue?" seryu asked " affirmative, the event will begin in 48 minutes" blue replied. seryu made way to the door with haste and as blue was exiting the building seryu turned around with her arms in the air, smiling, like a child wishing for to be held and carried and blue did so not skipping a beat. Carrying her like he always had.

**Later… **

The reactions the pair gotten when arriving to the event was a mix one, particularly from female nobles. Their response vary between an uppity 'hmmp' or puffing their faces out in pout mood then going to their date asking why she isn't getting special attention like that one girl is, why she here or asking if their date just happens to know her, much to their partners displeasure of course. It was, quite comical. The party soon began going at full swing once of the nobles finished his presentation and tribute to the party as the dark night sky and the bright moon ruled over the constellations. standing at parade rest blue position himself to the side, out of the way where the crowd traffic is at. Seryu stood by his side, wrapping her arm around his and watching the crowd indulge themselves with music, dances and the best food and drinks to be found across the empire, until she saw who she was looking for " I'll be right back blue, there's someone I'd need to see."

Blue watched her working through the attendees before losing a visual as seryu entered into one of the neighboring structures that over looks the event. After an unspecified amount of time had pass. Blue still remained in his spot. The blue orb shifted back n forth, left and right constantly observing the crowds general behavior. " hello, mind if I join you?" blue redirected his attention towards the attendee. Seeing a man in a Calvary dress uniform, examining him, his posture was bit unease. Not because blue turned his head at insane speed but the opposite. The way blue's turned and how his posture remained still. Gave off a weird vibe to the soldier, with a face like the machine, blue had staring like it's seeing right through you. One could say that it didn't give off an 'welcoming' presence. A medal and some ribbons pinned to the uniform, bearing the stripes of sergeant. His facial features also appear to have scars of being burned.

" affirmative, sergeant " was blue answer as he went back focusing on the audience. The man takes a spot next to the iron gorgon. " I don't know if you remember. But we meet before, back at fall haven. Names Erwin Rome. Just been promoted and gotten invited to this special event but everyone else I've know left. so I've come here to hang out with you" said rome but blue didn't answer back. Awkward silence filled the void, awkward for that is. But as the party rolls on. Rome would take glances at blue, curious about this strange being. A sound of glass being drop was heard and a women screaming in distress brought the party to a screeching halt. Rome look towards the source and saw a women posing as one of the serfs snatched one of the nobles as a hostage with a gun pointed at the head and small wired device in the other hand " look at all of you! Eating like selfish pigs! As the empire murdered families! Sons and father! Mothers and daughters! My husband died tried freeing us from you motherless bastards! " the insane madden women lifted the suspicious device to the air as red running eye tears shown on her face " DEATH TO THE EMPI-!" a gun shot echoed across the palace square. Everyone instinctively fall to the ground as the now dead suicide terrorist fall slump to the ground. The Head completely blown off. Rome was caught off by surprised. No one thought of the possibility of an attack. The rebellion was over, defeated.

If it hadn't ended like it did, things would've been drastically different. Then a loud whistle screamed followed by a loud explosion. A large fireworks went off. Rome's training kick in and dashed behind cover, getting flash back of the bombing at chamber of commerce. Rome wasn't alone dealing with mental shock. The event strung an memory but something stop it before the mind could process. Like a wall holding back water but when the fireworks exploded, creaks began to form. Blue holster his side arm and set course to his assign quarters. Rome watch the man of iron walk as his heart was pounding in his chest. A girl in a green dress came rushing over with a heavy breathing and hastily look around and saw Rome on ground " did you see him!? Where did he go!?" the girl's voice carried concern in it's tone. Rome raise a finger pointing towards the general directions before she ran off. A question suddenly pop into his head ` have we meet before fallhaven?'

Doctor stylish had been busy over the course of the day, so much that he hadn't bothered to part take in the celebration. He was walking in the Jaegers quarters to take care of something before he could started on other things and what he saw brought much relief to his mind " ahh, good you're here, I got a lot on my mind so this will be quick." The doctor approached blue as he just stood before the door. Blue was a bit slow to face towards the doctor " you are being relief of your post. Tomorrow early morning. An officer will be coming to pick you up and be taken to the royal armory to be auctioned off for a liquidation process" and just as he finished relaying information, he left as quick as he came. As blue resume facing the door in thought.

**Warning waning. Inhibitor chip critically damage, cannot sustain block neural pathways and maintain mental parameters**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : the wake up call

Seryu p.o.v

Waken up by a bright source of light. I got up resting on my elbow in bed as I attempted to shield my eyes with my metal arm. My vision was still a blur but it was only brief before my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked back at the source again and see the sun positioned high in the sky. Well past noon, I've over slept again. I've thought back as to why. After the terrorist was killed while I went to have a word with esdeath. I rushed back and chase after blue, I've found him just standing affront of a door. I had us go back out and went for a walk to spend some extra time together late at night, cause last night was a time of cheering an end of conflict and celebrating a future of peace. But that aside I've notice blue was behaving… different.

When walked together he would look down at his feet instead face front with focus as he would usually do. His way of communicate became slow to respond or none at all when I've tried to spark a conversation about what would come of our future next since peace now has been achieved. Speaking of futures, my talk with esdeath was more then me giving my apologies, two of our close teammates, wave and kurome have left us during the battle of fall haven and given what happened over the coarse of the rebellion the Jaegers are looking at a disband. I don't know why or what made them want to leave. But to be honest I don't want think about it. When ever I do I just get sour or bitter and eventually get frustrated about it, the longer I think of it. At least me and blue still have each other.

I hop out of bed and went about getting dress. Thinking about taking me and blue some where nice, since am looking at a lot of time on our hands. Beach trip sounds tempting, bbbbut I don't think blue would appreciate the sand. Actually, I wouldn't neither now that I think about it. Sand gets every where, I would be spending more time dinging sand out of my arms and blue's chassis then enjoying the trip. I'd walk out of my room yawning as I stretch my chest, heading to blue's room. My metal hands knock on the door " hey blue, time to wake up" I opened the door " am thinking about taking us some-" as I watch the door widening open. Blue's room was strip bare, empty and void. The work bench, locker, tools and workstation were gone, everything. Things started to feel awkward for me.

Coming back out of the room, looking to my left and to my right and down the hall I see a serf going to room by room, inspecting. I guess to check on the maids work but that isn't what am focusing on. " excuse me, have you seen a large metal figure roaming around?!" I called out down the hall the serf direct his attention to me while taking an etiquette poster " am afraid not my lady, but I've heard gossips from my fellow serfs about a man in a flamboyant outfit fashioning glasses talking to the one that matches your description last night during the party. A tragic event that was, quite tragic. Now if you would excuse me" the serf about face and resume his inspection. The response that the serf gave me, sounds like doctor stylish, but why did he talk with blue?

Ever since blue been assign to me he been distancing himself. Well am sure it's nothing serious. He might know where blue is anyway, Oooh I bet it's something completely awesome! Upgrades or modifications that'll make him look so adorable eeeehehehe, Fingers cross! I cheerfully hum as I went to visit the doctor's quarters. I approached the doctor's room at the north end of the palace, feeling in high spirit as I knock on his door. Resting my hands behind my back, twisting my body back and forth as I hum cheerfully as I hear the door crack open " after noon doctor, how are you?" I ask with hand wave gesture. The doctor groan as he opened the door. His glasses where crooked, hair was wild and he wasn't properly dressed with dark rings developing around the eyes. I happen to look past the doctor and what all I could see was vast amount of paper pinned to the wall.

" hello seryu, mind if I ask why is it that you wake me?" the doctor rub his face as he ask. " well I got up and went to wake up blue but he was room was strangely empty when I walk in. Couldn't find him and ask one of the serfs if they seen him, I was told that you might've spoken with him last night, yes? " I ask with a smile. I hear the doctor groan again. " the Military wanted to recoup the costs from esdeath's war mongering. i needed funds to continue my research so 26 and any unwanted or obsolete equipment is being sold off, now am still tired so, am going back to bed" the doctor responded in nonchalant manner as he closed the door seryu was slow on processing, "Eh?!" seryu exclaimed. Stylish was making his way to bed. Scientific and complex documentation latter and decorated the room.

But before he got bed the door was thunderous kick open. It hurled from the doorway to the far reached wall. Slammed with tremendously with force that had created a gust of wind in it's wake. Papers were kicked and dusted off as if a dust devil had come and made a mess of things. Stylish turned around and saw the mess and disorganization seryu had made, he displeased it greatly " those are very important and delicate work! Do you have any idea that i~" seryu grand the doctor's undergarment by the collar and pull him in. " you're meaning to tell me?! That after all we been through, the friends we have lost and here we are now stabbing each other in the back? First wave and kurome abandon us just before we've finally beaten the terror that has plagued our home! And now you're selling off one of own as if it means nothing to you! What happen?! I thought we're a unit, a family! I thought he was my responsibility."

Seryu eyes came to tears and started taking in small breaths, her eyes dosen't betray her argument. But doctor stylish yank free from seryu's grasp and coldly stated " get a hold of your self ubiquitous, or do I need to get esdeath involved and have her straighten your attitude?!" seryu took a step back, looking down. " where is he?" seryu asked. Reciprocating back the same cold manner. the doctor brush past her and went about picking the mess and reorganize " I don't know, perhaps if you're lucky you might still find him at the royal armory, now get out of my sights I have to clean up your mess before I can get back to my research." the doctor said. " **I hate you**" seryu mumble but with strong convection and bitterness as she hastily left the room.

The doctor focused on gathering his work " it would seem that the cloning process is far from perfect, I don't recall seryu being this attach to something, she still has a strong sense of convection but not at the right place, corrections will need to be made if my next project is going to succeed." I rushed to the armory, hoping he'll be there. As i arrived I noticed that the guards at the entrance were different. Wearing strange uniforms not matching to the standard issue that esdeath's men wear. I slowly approached to the armory. the guards then blocked my path " authorized personal only! Return to your post." One of the guards stated. I was about to give my rebottle but a third man behind me spoke. I quickly spun around to face him, an officer I would guess " the prime minister, general Nouken and along with some VIPs are conducting serious private matters. Am afraid you won't be able to get access to the armory" said the supposedly officer.

" but am part of the jeagers, I serve directly under esdeath, I have the same authorization access as you! I've been assign to watch over a teammate and he's currently in the armory so I've come to retrieve him!" I refuted " by "him" am guessing you're referring to the conventional armored humanoid? It is no longer your concern as for it's where abouts are now confidential." My fists tightens from the man made a mockery comment about blue and I took a step forward. The guards immediately pointed their weapons at me " the prime minister holds authority here, best not want to make mess" the officer commented. I retracted my step the guards lowered their weapons as i turn around about to leave " and speaking of which, I've heard that majority of jeagers that are alive deserted during the battle of fallhaven and are looking at a disband, Heh the empire's supposedly most elite unit turns out be no better then a bunch of crim~" I bash my metal hands to man face before he could finish. As I watch him sprawl out on the floor, out cold.

My father and close friends died fighting to upholding the empire's law I fought, bleed and suffer delivering justice to all those who are evil and wicked. So I REFUSE to be castdown as if I was no better then the criminals I've slaughter to protect the innocent and brought in peace , killing terrorist. If I can't get blue from the armory, so be it. I'll find him and bring him home. I'll find him outside of the military because I had enough of it. I thought to myself as I left the officer to rot on the floor. I went to the nearby military office and filled in my retirement form.

Leone POV

I stood by side akame holding on most of what we have of our possenions at a port waiting for to get on board a boat. I scan around again seeing faces and a women familiar to me. I put down the bag and told akame I be right back and went to catch up. The lady froze solid when grab her by the wrist " hey Leone, *nervous chuckles* didn't expect to find you here. It's a small world after am I right heheh." It was The courier that I give her the job to smuggle a friend to a safe location " tell me how job went. Is Fortuna at a good place? I have been wanting a chance to hear what's he's been up to." I've ask.

the women acted strangely " oh that tin man, he's fine, we had a few snags getting out of the capital but I made sure he went to the village you've mention. Am sorry to cut our meeting short but I don't want to miss my ride! Ouch!" I pulled her closer and grab both of her shoulders , I know she's lying " I can smell that you're lying to me and I don't like it when I pay someone in good faith to do something, now tell me!" I growled the lady desperately squirmed within my grasp, it only got me mad "spill it or I'll make you!" I demanded " alright, alright just don't cause a scene.

It's true we did get hold up in the capital but we got through with no problems but when we got outside we ran into some big problems " the courier said but I squeeze harder to encourage her to continue " w w we gotten ambush, a crazy group of guys that are muscular built hardly wearing any cloths doing insane aerobatics attack us along with a weird guy with glasses. No hard feelings right? I mean that tin man happen to save an imperial solider and you know how we are with imperial sympathizers, right?" my mind stop, when the courier words reach my ears. It can't be, it makes sense on how that justice crazy fiend is still alive but that would mean. My hands moved and grab a hold the women throat, watching life getting choke out of her. She fruitlessly attempts break free " do you have any ideal?! Of what you put that man through, it is that because of you am responsible of the horrors and suffering I've put that man through!" the courier tried to talk " ple-please, youll c-cau- a scene" a hand came up on my shoulder I turn my face with anger and saw akame looking at me, my hand instinctively let go.

The woman gasps for air and cough as she runs away but I look at akame with a sense of lost " what do I do akame, first we lose tatsumi and now I've found out I've made the biggest mistake in my life. I thought maybe instead getting Fortuna involve like with tatsumi, a good soul would be safe but instead got right in the middle of it, he was that iron giant back fall haven." I pulled out the neckless he given me, a beautiful red cardinal he called it, on tree branch before sunset. He said it means something about faith but—" what am I going to akame? I can't let leave like this but what choice do I have? All I wanted was at least have one good man not be scarred by all of this" I said with sadness as I look at akame for answers


End file.
